Another Road Followed
by HarbouringLies
Summary: Edward's leaving hurt Bella in horrible ways, an unlikely person comforts her, tells her to take charge with her life. Bella does, and tries to change herself without loosing site of who she is . Along the way a burn began in Bella's throat, itching and scratching more and more daily. Until eventually it's just too much. Edward sucked out all the venom. right? (BEING RE-WRITTEN)
1. He left Why is she here?

I was in pain, that's all I could make sense of.  
>Unimaginable pain, why would the one do this to me.<br>Put me through this pain.  
>To tell me that….That I he didn't love me….<p>

He saw what his words are doing to me, and he left- walked away.  
>Why would he walk away? I'm lost, in the woods… Why would he?<p>

_HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU THAT'S WHY!_

My knees begin to stain, tired from holding me up through all my shaking.  
>I can feel my eyes stinging, my throat tightens,<br>before I can left myself succumb to my emotions I hear a noise.

Maybe he had come back, maybe all this pain would go away.  
>Hope filled my heart when I knew it shouldn't.<p>

"Bella" a voice came from the bushes, I wanted to sob for the voice sounded like _bells,__**not**__velvet._

"Rosalie?" I croaked out, my voice gasping.

She emerged from the bushes,  
>My mind was hazy, questions like 'why was she here' and 'where is Emmett?' failed to come to mind.<p>

"I know you two are meant to be together, he is just trying do what he thinks is right…. Take these" she handed me a piece of paper that had two sets of numbers on it.

"What are they?" I choked.

"The top one is mine, and the bottom one is the number that belongs to the house phone we are moving to" she whispered.

"Why" that was all I needed to say and she knew it.

"Despite what you might think, I like you. You're a sweet girl. It's just turning into a vampire was so hard for me, and I didn't want you to give up life if Edward was nothing more than a high-school fling..." she whispered.

"What makes you sure it isn't?" I managed to ask.

Rosalie smiled sadly.

"Look at you sweetie" she gestured to my shaking frame,  
>"If a boy like Mike Newton left you like this, would you react in the same way?"<p>

"If I loved him so completely as I do Edward"

"Exactly, you love Edward. He just isn't a blip in your life, you two are meant to be together"

A silence fell over us, tense and awkward.

"Where's Emmett?" I needed to keep talking, it was all the was giving me strength.

"He didn't want to tear Edward apart" Rosalie said, when she saw my confused look she explained further.  
>"He thinks of you as a little sister, seeing you like this- he would run home and tear Edward apart for being so stupid"<p>

I froze, Rosalie ignored my reaction.

"One more thing- call my number whenever I text you to give you the okay, I do-... Don't know what mate separation is like but... I've seen it from a few different mated couples. It's more concerning because yours and Edward's bond is stronger than anything I have ever seen- stronger than that of Emmett's and myself, so call me and tell you how you are. Also never ever call the house phone that is unless you are in grave danger that involves either your life or that of the supernatural world. Do you understand?" she spoke. I could only nod.

"I'm going to take you home- I can't believe he left you in the woods" Rosalie picked me up bridal style and began to run at vampire speed back to my house.

Once there she placed me down, hugged me and whispered into my ear.

"Don't let this get to you, as much as it might piss me off Edward will be back in a few months"

"If you want us to be together why would him returning piss you off?"

"I don't like change Bella, and so much of it has happened since you came to our family… Edward can not keep playing this game of 'should I stay or should I go?', it unsettles the family too much. If he want's to leave he should stay true with his choice"

We pulled away from each other, a new understanding forming.  
>Another brief look was shared between us before she ran away at vampire speed.<p>

Once I walked into my house I took off my shoes and jacket.  
>Then entering the kitchen only to see Charlie eating last night's leftovers.<br>They must have been good, because as I entered he had shovelled in a huge mouthful, making both his cheeks poof out as if he was a chipmunk.

I laughed dryly; Charlie didn't seem to notice my foul mood and blushed deep scarlet.  
>I shook my head took his dishes and began to clean them.<p>

Charlie came over kissed my cheek.  
>"Thanks Bella, now what did that boy want?" he asked.<p>

"That's alright. Um... He and his family are moving and he broke it off with me" I said is such a casual tone that I wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry Bells, I knew how much you liked him" he whispered.

"Thanks Dad and it's alright. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't seen this coming" I laughed.

"Um... okay, well good night Bella" he said walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Yeah good night" I mumbled even though I knew he wouldn't hear me. It was then I let the tears begin to fall.

I then remembered Rosalie's words.  
><em>"Don't let this get to you'<em>

I had some sense of trust in Rosalie after today, and if she thought Edward was coming back I would trust her.  
>I wouldn't be a broken shell for him to return to.<p>

'_What if he doesn't come back?' _I winced at the mere thought.

If he doesn't come back I have to be strong anyway,

For Charlie

Renee,

…Myself.


	2. Rose understands, who am I now?

(Rose POV)

That idiot!  
>How could he be so moronic as to abandon his mate!?<p>

It would be one thing if he explained to her as to WHY he was leaving, as shitty an excuse as it is, so then maybe she mightn't feel so hurt.  
>But NO, he <em>had<em> to go and tell her he had never loved her, that she was some sort of sick toy!

I growled darkly at the mere thought of being in her situation, I trusted Emmett with my life, just as Bella had trusted Edward with hers.  
>To make matter worse, on some sick level he was, in his own mind, protecting Bella.<p>

This whole situation is being dealt with poorly, if Edward would just realize they were safest together there would be no problem.

They pain Edward was putting them both through is shocking.  
>I lied when I spoke to Bella earlier, I knew that pain like some river knew current.<br>I had felt mate separation before,

(50 years prior)

_Our family believed that Emmett and I had gone on another 'honeymoon', but in reality we were taking a break from one another._

_It wasn't that we weren't in love; we were just finding it harder to find that 'spark'._

_The first few days were alright, different but alright.__  
><em>_Then I started feeling more... tired? That is the only real way to describe it, which was really odd for a vampire._

_I then started hunting less, for the sheer factor I couldn't be bothered.__  
><em>_I soon had to isolate myself from society, because my lack of hunting meant I was at larger risk of hurting a human- and exposing the existence of vampires._

_One day though heading towards the 3 months mark without Emmett, I heard a voice, when I looked...__  
><em>_I saw Emmett._

_I sprang to my feet ready to hug him when he placed his hand out singling me to come no closer._

"_Rose, you need to hunt" his voice though his sounded distant._

_I shook my head furiously at his comment; I wasn't strong enough to hunt._

"_Please Rose... For me" it wasn't a question it was motive, either way I was going hunting._

_After I went hunting craving my thirst until my eyes were bright gold I noticed how quiet it was._

_I called out to Emmett, and he didn't answer- I realised it was my mind playing tricks on me.__  
><em>_For the next 4 months I barely hunted._

_I had literally lost my mind, I could no longer tell the difference between real life, and fantasy.__  
><em>_Each day Emmett saw me he would beg me to feed.__  
><em>_The few times I did I had fed on a rabbits, it was enough to slightly calm the burn but not too much to make 'Emmett' go away._

_Though when the 10 months rolled around and I truly felt no reason to live, I then heard a voice.__  
><em>_Emmett's voice sounded closer, fuller._

"_Rose?" it was nothing more than a whisper but it was enough to make me feel like any hope of sanity was gone._

"_Rose" Emmett repeated. I shook my head furiously._

"_It isn't you, you aren't there" I whispered._

"_Rosie!" his voice was desperate, needy. Next thing I knew I was being crushed by two cold arms. I realised it was no delusion- Emmett was really here._

_I hugged him back with almost as much force as he did me, in the second out eyes connected I was met with blood red ones. He didn't handle being apart either._

I may speak big, but I would admit that in that time I was weaker than a human.

I would never wish Bella through that.  
>If I can somehow weaken the effects then I will, it was within the next few months I needed to help her most.<p>

If I can teach her to be tougher, to fight the effects of mate separation then I will try with all my might.

I only hope that her being human will mean the connection between Edward and herself is weaker on her side.

If so she may be able to fight the mental and physical pain.

(Bella POV)

I needed to be tough, for myself, for my family, for my friends. For everyone.

I needed to change things, with myself.  
>Become someone stronger, but not get lost in the process.<br>Maybe new clothes, get my car fixed, maybe even drink.

Think I needed to do to be human, to find who I really was.  
>I would take this time to remind myself I am not Edward's human- I'm Bella Swan.<br>I love Edward more than life, but I am still my own person. So I would go against the restrictions I hadn't realised Edward had placed on me, to find who I really am.

Maybe even a new name, a new brand.

…_Izzy…._

_.The Next Morning._

I was just pulling into a mechanics, my truck needed a real mechanic fixing her.

"Hi baby, how can I help you?" a greasy man said as he walked out from the back of the shop.

"You could back off, and fix my car, you know, actually do your job" I snarked.

"A girl with attitude I like that-"

"A perverted old man, I don't like that" I said cutting him off, I gave him the keys to my car before walking out the store and getting ready to go shopping.

After walking for a while I found a cool store called 'Posh and Punk'.  
>It had some 'tougher' clothes, but nothing out of my comfort zone.<p>

In the end I brought myself a new outfit.  
>I jokingly called it my 'trademark outfit'. <p>

It consisted of black knee high worn down looking converse.  
>Black jeans, and a long sleeved shirt that said, "People say life's a bitch- then they met Me" in big bold red letters.<p>

I wasn't really comfortable with that one, but Renee had said that a few times growing up. Her motto of sorts, so hopefully now it would give me strength.  
>Over my shirt I have a leather hooded jacket. <p>

I went and visited the hair dressers and I have my hair cut to my shoulders and straightened.  
>After that I visited a make up shop and brought some dark shades of eye shadow, and some black eye liner.<p>

Learning makeup couldn't hurt.

I had dropped my car off at 8 o'clock the opening time of the store and it was now 4:30 in the afternoon so I had spent the last 8 ½ hours re-creating myself within reason.

I was now waiting inside mechanics waiting for service when the greasy guy from before came in.

"That car you have, shit, it is a beast" he remarked. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for telling me something I already know, did you fix her?"

"You're lucky, I mean, that car had fairly good parts in it that were still working that just needed to be cleaned. I added some new parts here and there she runs pretty smoothly now.  
>Oh! And before I forget I gave you a black paint job with a shiny coating on it. Now- cash or credit. Or maybe you and me-"<p>

"Credit will work perfectly" I answered cutting him off. I gave him my shiny black credit card, well really Edward's shiny black credit card but he gave it to me so I'm stacking claim.

When I saw my car I was almost in tears- she was a real beauty!  
>On the drive home I has a small smile playing with my lips.<p>

How was Forks High going to react tomorrow?  
>Only time will tell... For now I need to get home and paint my nails... And learn to apply make-up, damn being a bad ass is hard!<p>

I hope I'm not going too far with this.


	3. Womanizing Mike, Disappearing Future

HI!  
>So because of the, to put it bluntly, shit-loads of 'results' I have gotten from readers I will be continuing this story. On a regular basis.<br>So I do have a few more people I need to thank so I'll do that now!

Moromu, THANKS for the story alert!

DracoDreams-2, THANKS YOU FOR THE story alert, author alert, commenting!

Harleymaria, THANKS for the story alert!

You guys and the people I thanks last chapter rock! You made me want to update this soon... How needs to do homework anyway? LOL  
>Anyway- I just wanted to say a few thing- 'Pash 'n' Punk' isn't a real store.<br>And though I really do love Edward POV he won't get his point of view shown till something BIG happens.  
>I already have his POV ready, I just need to build the story up!<br>So, I'll shut up now- READ AND ENJOY!

* * *

><p>(Bella POV)<p>

I had set my alarm up for 4:30am for the sheer fact I couldn't be bothered learning to apply make-up last night.  
>I was tired as shit...<br>I now realise getting up this early wasn't exactly the smartest idea ever, but what can you do bitchiness is pain...

I laugh at my shit joke before getting the bag of make-up and dumping the contents on my little desk. I brought a mirror at the make-up store, it wasn't huge but nor was it little.

Why did I have to buy so much!  
>I was undecided between almost all the colours.<br>I sighed in annoyance before starting up my computer to, sadly enough, find a make-up tutorial on you-tube.

I was tempted to go for 'Smokey brown-eyed Kim Kardashian make-up tutorial'.  
>But in end went for a <em>simple<em> smokey one that suited brown eyes.  
>I then applied black eye-liner quiet boldly on the insides of my bottom and upper lids.<br>The make-up made my eye-lashes bolder so I didn't find the need to put on some mascara.

When I looked up at the time I felt really bad for myself, it was now 7 o'clock. I had spent 2 ½ hours on my make up alone!  
>Never in my whole life had I felt this much like Alice, it was quiet scary.<p>

School starts at 8 so I had enough time to get dressed, have breakfast and get to school.  
>I just had a piece of toast and a glass of juice for breakfast.<p>

When I was dressed and walking out the door is was around 7:50am I had purposely left at this time because my car will get me to school in 5 minutes.

Now that my car was fixed, by someone who actually _knew_ what they were dong.

I felt pretty confident when I got into my car, and that confidence just grew on the way to school.  
>I was imagining how I would walk with my shoulders high, my strides long and elegant.<p>

I had just pulled in and my car had caught the attention of well, everyone.  
>It was day 1 all over again.<p>

I was just about to get out of the car when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, I didn't know this number.

"Bella" the voice breathed in relief.

"Rose? Is that you" I asked.

"Yeah babe, it's me. How are you?"

"I'm good, bitchier than ever. Thinking of getting laid, what happening with you how is everyone" I laughed.

"I'm happy for you, and getting laid brilliant idea- speaking of which Emmet and I haven't-"

"DON'T NEED TO GO THERE!" I yelled.

"HAHA, okay. And I can hear that cocky tone in your voice, I didn't think you had it in you. Especially so quickly too. And everyone here, well- not so great, Edward has locked himself away- Carslie is working non-stop. Emmet is trying to be optimistic, Alice has a headache from so many undecided futures, Jasper is barely dealing with all these emotion, and.." Rose lead off her speech.

"And Esme?" I asked.

"Though it mightn't seem possible ever though we have been gone only a few days she has come to resent Edward. She wouldn't have left hadn't it been for Carsile. As you know what he says goes, and he follows Edward, because he has a soft spot for him. First son and all" Rose explained. I was shocked, sweet, loving Esme feeling any emotion other the positive ones.

"Oh, well school is about to start so I'll talk to you sometime later" I told her.

"Okay, and Bells I may have said I can hear the cockiness in your voice but that doesn't mean I didn't hear how dull your voice was" Rose said before hanging up the phone. I put my phone in my back pocket and got out my car, people were looking at me and I knew I had to be bitchy now. Not clumsy Bella, but bitchy Izzy. That became my motto as I walked past everyone. Clumsy Bella, bitchy Izzy. I repeated that over and over again.

Then Jessica came up to me.

"Bella, I heard the Cullens left- you must feel so sad. I mean they left you. Not that many were surprised they were always anti-social freaks" I wanted to slap, but didn't.

"Jessica, I heard that Mike left you, you must feel so used. I mean he left you. Not that many surprised- he was always a player, not to mention the fact rumour has it Lauren was a better fuck" I said before walking past her. She grabbed my shoulder.

"Mike and I are still together" she said her voice cracking.

"Oh, I'm sorry at least the Cullens cut all strings with me" _lie_ "Mike just keeps you tagging along cause he has nothing better to do, I mean Lauren will never leave Tyler. That doesn't mean that she won't sleep around. I bet you if I was to walk up to Mike right now and ask him for a good fucking behind the building he would" I hissed before storming off.

"He wouldn't" was her brilliant come-back. I had a wet grin playing on my lips. I stalked up to her.

"Would you like to test it" I asked. I knew she didn't want to in case I was right, but she didn't want to back down either.

"Go on then, he's coming around now" she said in a crackling voice. I smirked before stalking up to Mike. He saw me coming, and with him were Tyler, Eric, Lauren, and a few other people on the football team.

"He Mike" I said. Looking up through my eye lashes, smirking slightly.

"B-Bella" he stuttered with a cough.

"I was wondering, do you have two minutes in your, package, ready for an opening around the corner" I said in a husky voice. I knew what I said was a really shitty pick up line- but by the way Mike gulped it didn't matter.

"I-I'm with Jessica" he said in a whisper, sharing an extremely quick glance with Lauren.

"Mikey" I said running my hand down his exposed colour bone, he shuddered.

"Well I guess I could" he said his eyes clouded with lust. I grabbed his hand and pulled him around the corner. He slammed my into the wall.

He was about to kiss me but I moved quickly and put my lips to his neck and kissed him.

"Do" kiss "You" kiss "Want" kiss "To" kiss "Know something funny" I said between kisses. He nodded his head with a moan. It was then I noticed an itch in my throat, but ignored it.

"I proved your '_girlfriend' _wrong" I said, the itch becoming a burn. I pushed mike off me and walked around the corner just as the bell went.

The burn was becoming worse, I quickly went to a drinking tap. That made to burn turn into a tickle barely noticeable so I went to class.

I entered the class to see Jessica, she saw the way I smirked and in that moment knew I had won.

(Alice POV)

I knew Edward told me not to but I can't help it!  
>Bella is my sister, and I need to make sure my sister is okay!<p>

I was a country over to where we were staying, so well and truly out of reach from Edward's mind reading. Jasper was with me too- our excuse was that he couldn't handle the emotion and we needed some space.

I thought of Bella and her future and was met with... _nothing._

My smile fell from my face, nothing? How can it be nothing?  
>Bella isn't dead is she?<br>No she wasn't this was more like blocking, like the wolves.

WHY WAS BELLA WITH WOLVES?

Then I remember one of her friends, _Jacob Black.  
><em>Where had I heard Black from? All I knew was that the Jacob lived in La Push so he could easily be a wolf.

It was then I got a headache from everything. The pain subsided and as I was about to thank Jasper, I was met with... Lust.

"Jasppeerr" I whined.

"What?" he asked kissing me neck.

I had lost all control then, and who's to say I can't distract him like he is me?

* * *

><p>Hi everyone!<p>

So I hope you like this, and I'll try for a 4th chapter by the end of today.

From,

Shabangabang.


	4. Weird vision, Esme's hate

Hi guys, so I have _another_ person to thank!

So, thank you city bookworm for adding an alert for this story and the other Twilight story I'm working on,  
>'<em>I'm you WHA-'<em>

So I'll get back to writing now!  
>OH, before I forget there is quite a lot of swearing in the chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>(Jessica POV)<p>

I can't believe that _bitch!_  
>She made a fool out of me..<p>

I think the same of Bella too!  
>I mean Lauren <em>slept <em>with Mike, and Bella pointed it out.

Though something about Bella is.. odd.  
>The Cullens may have left but I feel as if Rosalie is still <em>'among us'<em>.

I laugh at my joke, OMG I am so totally funny.  
>Hey it's Mike.<p>

"Hey Baby" I say with a bitchy tone.

"J-Jessica" _cough_ "S-so nice to see you" he said, and I knew he knew that I knew, WOW. I am sounding so like smart right now.

"I know it is, but it's like so bad I can't say the same" I said with a flick of my hair.

"I'm sorry but you know I love you" I gasped he had never said the 'L' word.

"Naww Mikey" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

(Mike POV)

I kissed Jessica back, had I know saying I loved her would make her _forget everything_ I would have said it months ago.

Shit, I'm so fucking smart!  
>Now whilst I'm in a smart mood I need to get into Bella Swan's pants, I am still turned on by her little stunt...<p>

Maybe Lauren is free after school... We do both have gym last period...

I slowly took my lips of Jessica's when I saw Bella walk past and... Wink at me? She winked, fuck that was hot!

I knew Bella wouldn't give up without a fight, but now that Cullen was out of the way I reakon I have a chance with her.

(Bella POV)

I mentally gagged when I winked at Mike, it would have to be one of the sickest things I have done all my life!

He's an un-loyal, self loving jerk!  
>Plus he isn't even that attractive, I can't understand what Jessica sees in him!<p>

I mean, short gelled up blond hair, _baby_ blue eyes.  
>I shuddered; I had seen that kind of guy a 1000 times over.<br>I mean that both personality and looks wise.  
>Edward is nothing like that that's why I love.. loved him.<p>

This may be the first time I've said this but... I do actually miss Edward.  
>I miss his cold skin, his golden eyes, his darkened eyes, his lips, his personality. <em><strong>I. MISS. HIM<strong>_.

Tears began to brim my eyes, I shook my head furiously to stop them but they betrayed me by pouring down my face.

I ran to my car and almost smashed my head on the steering wheel, I just sat there for what seemed like hours.

I only moved my head when I felt the burn in my throat begin.

(Alice POV)

Jasper had agreed so leave me alone. For a while.  
>I was concentrating so hard on Bella, on her future.<p>

I was sucked into a vision and before I could feel happy that Bella was fine, my vision started. Strangely.

I wasn't seeing Bella's future; I was Bella in Bella's future.  
>I was human; everything seemed foggy compared to vampire senses.<p>

But I was distracted when the burn in my, in Bella's, throat began.  
>It felt as if my throat was on fire.<p>

I, or Bella, began to search in the fridge.  
>She, I, tried milk. That got spat out it tasted horrible.<br>Then she, I, attempted water. That was also spat out, it seemed as if it was stale.

Then something in the fridge caught '_OUR'_ attention, I could faintly smell it, and without thinking _we_ grabbed the large bottle from the very back of the fridge, screwed off the lid and guzzled it down.

It didn't taste great but the burn subsided, then Charlie came home.

"Bells" he called out. The burn returned. And everything went fuzzy all I could hear was.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud-thud. Thud-thud-thud. Thud-thud-thud-thud. Crack.

I saw flashes of bright red every once and a while.

When I came out of my vision I saw Jasper shaking me, but I couldn't concentrate on him all I could think was.

_What the hell was that?_

(Jasper's POV)

I knew that making Alice feel lust wasn't right but she needed to relax and that helped her.

I had quiet reluctantly let her have some space

Though half way through my hunt my throat began to burn.  
>It was like I was sensing it not actually feeling it.<p>

I ran back to Alice and saw she was in a vision and that the burn I was feeling was radiating off her.  
>I was about to leave her to finish her vision because the burn calmed down.<p>

As I was leaving, something changed making me turn around and run towards her.  
>The burn had turned into bloodlust.<p>

I started shaking her shoulders, calling out her name.  
>Anything to try and make her wake up.<p>

Alice opened her eyes but she wasn't concentration on me, her eyes were clouded with confusion.

(Rosalie's POV)

When I got off the phone with Bella saying I was worried was an under-statement!

I could tell she was building up a wall the this cocky attitude.  
>Yet deep down she was breaking away.<p>

I only knew this because after my transformation into a vampire,  
>that was exactly what I did.<p>

I built walls, acted inviciable.  
>Yet even a small breeze could make my walls crumble down.<p>

So I worked harder, made myself into someone I'm wasn't.  
>I worked my way through some strong winds.<p>

One day though I was met with a storm and that storm made all my walls fall.

Emmet broke my little delusion that I was better then everyone.  
>That I could do whaterver I want.<p>

He showed me the humanity in being what we are.  
>And I'll love him for the rest of eternity for it.<p>

(Esme POV) (WHAT IS THIS! IT'S LIKE THE 7TH POV!)

I love my son dearly, I loved all my children as if they were my own.

But when they are stupid enough to hurt another member of this family terribly then I have no other choice.  
>As wrong as it is, I come to hate them on some level.<br>It has only happened one other time in this family.

To this day I still have a hard time looking into their eyes.

So when Edward told us we were to leave Forks, to 'protect' Bella I was pissed.

(Flashback)

"Son, do you wish to tell us why you called this family meeting" Carsile said.

".. We're leaving Forks, all of us" Edward said.

"How do you expect Bella to come with us?" I asked. I saw Alice grimace and Edward look down.

It clicked.

"We aren't taking Bella" I asked in a whispered voice. Edward shook his head in no. Surprisingly Rose stood up.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT" everyone was surprised at her outburst and all looked at me as if to say 'Aren't you going to tell her off?'

I stood up.

"Have you _fucking_ lost your mind, son" I hissed. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"M-Mum" Edward said.

"Do not dare Mum me boy, I can not believe you! You low life piece of sh-"

"Esme!" Carsile shouted standing up.

"You will let Edward explain his reasons"

"She shouldn't be in this world, she should have the chance to marry, have kids, and grow old. Not be frozen watching all those she love die" he spoke "We _are _leaving to protect her"

In that moment I wanted to rip him apart and burn the pieces.  
>Carsile being my mate knew how I was feeling and stood infront of Edward protectively.<p>

"You will not hurt anyone in this family, Esme, we will go. Bella is Edward's mate and he will chose if she or us stays and goes" I hissed at him, baring my teeth.

Carsile winced.

"I. AM. STAYING" I growled.

"NO!" Carsile shouted. "You _will_ be going"

I knew I had lost the argument and Carsile could see he had won.

"I'm going to go and pack" as I walked past Edward I spoke to him.

"But know this Edward _Masen_ you are no longer my child, you a lone vampire who lives under _my _roof and if you dare try to be a part of _this _family I will not hesitate to rip you apart and burn the pieces" I growled and stormed off.

(End of flashback)

Edward did try to win my affection back, but when I ripped an arm off him he knew I was serious.

* * *

><p>Hiya!<p>

I know that there were a lot of different POV's on this chapter but I wanted several people's opinions spoken.

I couldn't help it with the Mike and Jessica ones and I probably made Jessica dumber then what she is, and Mike more of a player then what he is, but come on it will defiantly make this more interesting in the future.

I know Alice vision was weird, but all will be explained later on.  
>I know Esme would never act this way, but I always wonder where she locks up all her negative energy when she is always so nice!<p>

So, hope you enjoy and I'll update soon as possible!

Also I have a poll on my profile, the question is:  
><em><strong>When do you want Alice's vision to come true?<strong>_

From,

Shabangabang!


	5. Should we tell Edward? NO!

Hiya!

So soon after I uploaded the 4th chapter I got 9 EMAILS telling me I had reviews, favourites, alerts.  
>I was uber excited, sooo I decided to write this during school hours. YAY!<p>

SO I would like to thank:

The Net Of Heaven, thanks for adding this story to their favourites.

MrStOrRiSnApE, thanks for also adding this story to their favourites.

turtle1954, thanks for not only adding this story to their alerts but my other story _'I'm your WHA!' _to their alerts.

I have previously thanked this person, but because they commented I have to thank them again.  
>Thanks city bookworm.<p>

Jane-Vivian-Volturi, thanks for adding this story to your favourites and for commenting.  
>It was the first constructive comment I got and I found it funny because as I got you email I was editing all the uploaded chapter!<p>

Isabella Black Whitlock Voltur, thanks for adding this story to you alerts!

crazybread, thanks for adding this story to your favourites!.

Oh another thing, last chapter Esme said that she had come to hate some of her children ONCE before, and that she still found it hard to look into THEIR eyes. It wasn't the break between Rose and Emmet _(because people don't really know about that)_, if you want me to have a separate chapter reading into that or even a one shot, please tell me!

On with the story!

* * *

><p>(Alice POV)<p>

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Burn. Bella. _Charlie_. Bella. _Thud-Thud_. Bella. _Crack. _Bella. _Red. _Bella. Bella. Bella.

"Honey" Jasper whisper slowly embracing me.

"B-B-Bella" I stuttered.

"What happened Alice, what has you so... scared?" he asked.

"She-She- I don't know" I sobbed.

"Explain it to me, help me understand"

"It was Bella, and she and she had this b-burn in her throat. Milk and water didn't help, they tasted wrong. So-Something in the fridge smelt somewhat good, so I grabbed it and swallowed it. It tasted weird but, i-it weakened the burn. C-Charlie came home and the burn b-became extremely strong.  
>Everything went black, and all I could hear was this thudding noise, then I heard thi-this crack.<br>Then I got these flashes of red" I whispered.

"2 things, 1 you're speaking as if you were Bella and not actually seeing the vision. I could sense the burn and I have something to say, but you won't like it" Jasper spoke calmly.

"That's what has me so s-scared, I _was _Bella... What do you have to say? I can handel it" I asked.

"... That _burn_, when you told me it became stronger as Charlie entered. I sensed that also, what I sensed was... It was bloodlust" Jasper whispered. My head snapped up.

"Bloodlust?" I questioned shocked. He nodded, looking grim.

"She's human though. Isn't she? She hasn't been turned, I w-would've seen it!" I almost yelled.

"Well, there was that period of time where you couldn't see her" Jasper reminded me. I nodded.

"Something was blocking me, I thought it was the wolves.. Maybe a vampire has some sort of ability to block me, and turned Bella" I thought out loud. Jasper nodded, then a thought hit me.

"Bella knows vampires, knows the burn of the transformation. If she had been turned then why had she tried drinking water and milk to soften the burn?" I said. Jasper froze.

"I-I hadn't thought of that" he grumbled.

"How did she get turned then? She hasn't been bitten befo-" I started before Jasper cut me off.

"James bit her"

"Edward sucked all the venom out" I reminded him.

"Do you remember the vision you had that day?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes, it was of Bella as a vampire, it was so clear as if there was no chance of a different future" I explained to him.

"How many times have you had visions like that, like there was no other future to be decided" he questioned.

"18 times" I said confidently.

"Of those 18 times, how many times did the future change?"

"None, it was only the one time with Bella"

"Who's to say that Edward only got most of the venom out, that some remained out of his reach. That over time it slowly re-generated changing Bella, blood cell by blood cell, muscle by muscle. Until she finally became a vampire, and by the bloodlust I was feeling- and the vision you saw.. She kills Charlie" Jasper said, a pained expression on his face.

"What, n-no that can't be right. Bella would stop herself, runaway"

"She doesn't know what she is becoming. You told me you _were _Bella, when everything turned black, you could only hear and see the colour red in flashes. There was no scream- Bella killed Charlie instantly, by the sounds of things, so she will have no clue what is going on until she calms down" Jasper explained, showing off his years of new born experience.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Tell Edward"

"NO! We can't, he said not to check her future! Esme already hates him, if he knows he will hate me also making things tenser then before!" I yelled.

"Esme doesn't hate h-" I cut him off.

"Don't lie to me Jasper Kenneth Whitlock Cullen" I growled.

"I'm not; it isn't hate- it is more of an incredibly strong resentment which by... _past events_ has been tainted to make Esme feel as if she hates him"

"Aren't hate and resentment the same thing" I grumbled.

"Basically yes, but not many people are empaths. Meaning they can't understand the real fibers of both emotions" Jasper explained, and I could see that he was finding it hard to explain his ability to me.

"So... We can't tell Edward, why don't we go to Bella. Help her through this transformation I suppose"

"Alice... Even if we run at full speed without hunting it would still take us close to a month.. Going by plane won't work, if we use the credit cards the others will be alerted. Running is our only option, so- what's your opinion" Jasper asked.

"Um... I think running is our best bet. Our futures are foggy, but I can see a blurry image of us along with the others in 6 months. I'm hoping that the reason my vision is so foggy is because Bella is with us..."

"When do you see the vision of Bella happening"

"1-6 months time, so we'll either be to late or on time" I said. Jasper hugged me tight, got up and held his hand out for me. I took it without question.

"Let's go, we have a long journey" I nodded before we headed off him a run.

* * *

><p>Yo!<p>

I was going to do another POV here, but decided that everything between Alice and Jasper may have been ruined.  
>I will try for another chapter, but if not whatever.<br>TTFN, ta ta for now.  
>OH, by the way- I don't know Jasper's middle name is, but Kenneth seemed to fit.<p>

TTFN, for real now.  
>From,<p>

Shabangabang!


	6. Jaspers sorry, WHO WAS ON THE PHONE!

Hey,

SO I have another couple thanks to say.

shebasue, thanks for the favourite!

Jaime2772, thanks for the alert!

nette91, thanks for the favourite!

LillyLunaK, thanks for adding myself and this story to your alerts and favourites!

So on with the story!

(Bella POV)

I had been able to control this _burn _in my throat, sometimes it hurt more days than others.  
>Water was able to tame the burn, yet not completely stop it.<p>

I had been keeping up the bitchy, sexy facade but on the inside I was dying.  
>I knew Rose was right, I could even hear it in my voice the dullness the emptiness.<p>

No one else had noticed, I had never been a good actor- yet I was still able to fool all those I talked to.  
>I had cut myself from society, from my friends. Even Angela, though when I spoke to anyone <em>nicely <em>it was her, oh and Ben!

I knew that what I was doing wasn't completely appropriate, but what can I say?  
>I was told to be stronger, and in the end if this was how I was to be to protect myself form me I'll be this person.<p>

I have gotten called a few things, now mainly Izzy- it caught on faster than suspected.  
>Though some of the things I have also been called- emo, bitch, slut, lesbian, whore, man stealer.. Yeah the list goes on and on.<br>My favourite was Cullen reject- that made me laugh to the point I had tears streaming down my face.

I was now heading over to the Cullens to get some of my things that were still there.  
>As I pulled up the now deserted driveway my throat felt as if it was closing up, along with it's now usual burn.<p>

It was hard to hold down my sobs, this was probably the one place I could let 'Bella' seep through- as much as it pained me.

(NO POV OMG FIRST TIME!)

Bella got out of her car and walked slowly the house, a pained scowl on her face.  
>Her newly found confident stalk had turned into a cowering type limp.<p>

Bella reached the front door to find it was locked; Bella grabbed a nearby rock and throwing it through one of the many Cullen mansion windows.

Bella smashed one of the large windows that lead to the living room. After smashing in the window a bit more Bella walked into the house.  
>She slowly climbed the stairs, cringing at every creek she caused.<p>

After what felt like a life time Bella made it to Edward's room, she walked in to find it had been destroyed.  
><em>'What the hell happened here?' <em>Bella thought.

Edward's leather couch had been ripped to shreds, materials everywhere.  
>Edward's once large CD collection was now completely destroyed.<p>

Bella had no clue what was going on, then a foul smell hit her nose.  
>Curiosity getting the better of her, Bella walked into the room, at first she couldn't find the source of the smell.<br>Then she turned around.

The sight she was met with was horrific. Blood splatter and smears covering the walls, and in the corner of the room was a decaying mountain lion.

Bella wanted to vomit for two reasons.  
>1 of which being the obvious, the decaying flesh of the lion was revolting.<br>The other was because the blood on the walls smelt tempting.

(Bella POV)

I had finaly lost it, I whimpered.

I had wanted Edward back and to be a vampire so bad even blood is now appetising.

I soon noticed my things we're in this... _room.  
><em>I thought of the other places they could be, wanting to get out of this room.

Maybe in Alice's room, she is- _was _my best friend.  
>I practically ran to Alice's room in hopes of escaping the horrors that were Edward's room.<p>

Once there I noticed that my stuff was there. Resting on the top of my stuff was a letter that elegantly read _Bella._

I slowly walked over to the letter, grabbing it and opening with caution and care.

_Dear Bella, _

_You reading this means you've broken into the house. Bold move.  
>I would rather be saying all of these things to your face but am unable to due to my brother's... orders.<em>

_You really did complete this family. _

_I would go into detail about how you've changed each member of this family, even Rosalie, but the family is about to leave and there is only so long I can block my mind from Edward._

_I we don't return I want to say, I'm sorry.  
>I can't help but feel as if it is my fault we're leaving.<em>

_Not only because I was the one to attack you bringing Edward to his '__**senses' **__about you and out world.  
>But also because earlier that day I had manipulated you emotions, making you do something you wished not to- all for my mate.<em>

_If you haven't gone to Edward's room yet, please don't.  
>The sight in there is quiet frightening- Edward didn't want to go hunting and by then his eyes were already blacker than any of us had seen in years. <em>

_Emmet and I brought a mountain lion to him and he 'hunted' in his room.  
>He refused to clean up the... mess and told none of us to enter.<em>

_I am unsure as to what time you are reading this, let it be days to years later, so I am unsure as to what you would fine._

_So for you better judgments I say don't enter._

_I tried to make him reconsider, but I am unable to get close to him without collapsing in pain.  
>I have yet to meet another vampire, shifter or human alike who had felt such pain.<em>

_Though you are also going through pain, so I am unable to determine how you are compared to him.  
>If you being human weakens the effects, if so I hope you do not feel bad.<em>

_I wish one day whether it be now or in 50 years, to say that I am sorry to your face.  
>Not this cowardly excuse of an apology on paper.<em>

_I wish to look you into the eye and see you forgive me, maybe then I can live forever with a clear heart.  
>I know that I do not deserve you forgiveness.<em>

_I know I may have said I wouldn't go into detail about how you have changed our lives, but I can't help it I am unsure when or if we will ever meet again and you need to know how we feel._

_And unless another empath meets us and eventually you, you might never know how we __**truly **__feel._

_With Esme and Carsile it's a very meternal love, for you are forever going to be their youngest even if you die. They always saw you as their child.  
>Though you also brought back the oldest to life, before you Edward just existed. They are forever in your debt.<em>

_With Emmet, he got another little sister. One who doesn't like shopping and all that girly shit.  
>Someone who he could tease, one who would tease him back.<br>To him though he is happy what you have done for Edward, you are his favourite sister. He loves Alice, but you have fun. Rose looses patience quickly either wanting sex or to work on her cars.  
>Rose does love Emmet, she just isn't a fan of his immaturity. <em>

_Alice. Where do I begin, you became her best friend within days. She say the future and knew you and she were going to be close and she couldn't be more excited!  
>Esme was too much of a mother to her, and Rosalie was too vain- she never really had another to talk to besides me. Edward was a good surrogate but couldn't replace a good 'girlfriend'. <em>

_With me you did something that even Alice couldn't do, you reminded me that even being what we are we still have souls.  
>I thought that we can still feel, but never again to ne humane.<em>

_You showed me that even in death we are still beings are I can never thank you enough._

_Until our next meeting._

_From,_

_Jasper._

I dropped the letter in shock. Jasper left me a letter. Jasper.  
>And he was <em>thanking me<em>? It also didn't leave my attention he left Rose out. Did he know she left me her numbers?

THIS WAS ALL TOO CONFUSING!

A ring from my phone cut my train of thought. Checking the caller I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rose! It's been so long! So much has happened, I'm no longer Bella but Izzy.  
>I got my car re-done it looks fucking amazing though the mechanic was a total sleaze ball!<br>I have gotten so many 'other' names too! My all time favourite was 'Cullen reject!' I almost fell to my knees laughing!

I'm at your house, sorry had to break in, and I saw Edward's room.  
>I was surprised I didn't throw up!<p>

Then I found this note from Jasper, I never knew he or anyone else felt like that!

Rose?" It was then I noticed how quiet she was. I heard heavy breathing on the other end of the phone.

"Bella?" the voice breathed. That wasn't rose.

Hi guys!

So I'm sorry for not updating but I've had massive writers block and wanted this to be WAAAY longer but failed.  
>I'll try to update soon!<p>

Another thing my very bestest friend FalconsWing is writing a Naruto story.  
>Called <em>'The two that changed the world'<em>.

Which she is basing one of the characters, named Kiria, on me. Only because she thinks I'm bad arse LOL!  
>So go and take a look!<p>

From,

Shabangabang.


	7. Different Opinions, It's over,  Her hate

Hey,

So all my thanks will be at the END of the chapter, I just wanted to say that this chapter will be really OOC, and you're going to get a little peak into the reason behind Esme's resentment on the mystery couple.

* * *

><p>(Alice POV)<p>

It had been a couple days since Jasper and I had set off towards Bella, I saw that even at top speed we would be almost 2 months off reaching Forks.

I had had a vision of Bella; she was in our old house- reading a note.  
>When all of a sudden she got a phone call, whom she thought was Rosalie.<br>I saw that it wasn't- that it was someone entirely different.

Right now Jasper and I were deciding on if we should continue on or go back- or if one of us was to go back and the others continues.

I knew that for every moment we argued was a moment closer Bella got to that phone call. Then a new vision hit me.

_(Cullen Residence- NOT FORKS!)_

_Esme was cleaning the house, Emmet was playing video games, Rose was hunting, Carsile was working and Edward mopping._

_Emmet lost again and he through the controller across the room and through the wall._

"_Emmet Cullen! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Esme growled. Emmet looked down, looking like a scowled puppy._

"_Sorry Mum" he whimpered. Esme knew something was wrong._

"_Emmet, honey, what is it?" Esme asked coming over and sitting next to him._

"_I'm worried Rose is having an affair"_

"_What makes you say that? Have you ever smelt the evidence on her?" Esme spoke shocked at her son's words._

"_She only wants to hunt on her own; never let's play on her phone... She just doesn't like to be around me anymore" Emmet whimpered. Esme held him close._

_"And you think she has to be cheating on you- I'm sure that there is a very good reason for her actions" Esme whispered to Emmet._

_"Whatever the reason I wish she would tell me... We are married, for better and for worse" Emmet said trying to compose himself._

_Just then a light buzz went off alerting Emmet and Esme that someone had gotten a message._

"_That's Rosalie phone" Emmet whispered._

"_I'm checking the last number she called"_

_After checking Rose's call log Emmet was hurt to find that there was in fact a nameless number._

"_Call it!" Emmet said passing the phone to Esme._

"_It's your wife" Esme argued against her son._

"_Your daughter AND son! You beat me in the emotionally connected status!" Emmet retaliated._

"_FINE!" Esme hissed. She called the number, slowly bringing it to her ear._

_The phone answered._

_Only the voice didn't belong to Rose's supposed secret lover._

_"Rose! It's been so long! So much has happened; I'm no longer Bella but Izzy.  
>I got my car re-done it looks fucking amazing though the mechanic was a total sleaze ball!<br>I have gotten so many 'other' names too!  
>My all time favourite was 'Cullen reject!' I almost fell to my knees laughing!<br>I'm at your house, sorry had to break in, and I saw Edward's room.  
>I was surprised I didn't throw up!<br>Then I found this note from Jasper, I never knew he or anyone else felt like that! Rose?"_

_Esme breathed heavily into the phone, her emotions strangling her.  
>Emmet hearing the entire one sided conversation and noticing Esme was frozen snatched the phone and spoke.<em>

"_Bella?" he breathed out._

_(End of vision)_

I gasped; this was not how it was meant to happen!  
>In the vision I saw earlier Carsile was meant to call Bella.<p>

That was only going to happen after Rose confessed what she has been doing.  
>Why did the vision change, what decision could have changed the future-<p>

THAT _MESSAGE_ ON THE PHONE!

In my previous vision Rose had confessed that she was staying in contact with Bella. There was no message involved, who had sent it?

Someone had changed the future... For worse.  
>Not only did this change the future involving our family. But it has somehow changed Bella's too.<p>

I can no longer see her future. Though just before Bella's future went blank I got a quick snap shot of her.

She was going to kill Charlie sooner than planned only this time I couldn't tell WHEN she would.

"Jasper!" his head snapped up towards me.

"What?" he spat out. I knew that he was not angry at me just the situation at hand.

"What do we do?" I sobbed. I couldn't help it- I just broke down. He wrapped his arms around me roughly, beginning to hum.

"This isn't right. What good are we if our gifts are useless?" I whimpered.

Jasper began to talk "Hope-" I cut him off.

"HOW IS 'HOPE' MEANT TO HELP US" I screamed trying to break free of Jasper's embrace. He refused holding me tighter than before.

Slowly he leaned down, whispering in my ear.

"If we cannot find it within ourselves to trust and believe in our abilities, who else will" I froze.

I hated when he was right and he knew it.  
>Again I tried to break free, tried to run away.<p>

"I can sense your emotions darlin', there's no point in hiding from me"

"D-do we help Bella or our family?" I whispered.

"Bella IS family" Jasper spoke firmly as if I had offended him in some way.

"I-I agree but what do we do? Does one of us go home whilst the other towards Bella?" I asked.

"I want to stay together. Only because of how far away Forks is to our current residence" Jasper whispered voice breaking.

"We go home" I spoke firmly.

I only hoped that it would be the right thing to do... In the end.

(Jasper's POV)

I can understand Alice's sadness, hell I'm an empath!  
>But in times like these I wanted to run to Forks take my little sister into my arms never to let go.<p>

Though things weren't that simple.  
>This was so frustrating!<p>

"Jasper"

My head snapped up.

"What?" I spat. I wasn't angry at her, I could never be angry at her.

"What do we do?" she sobbed.

I knew she couldn't help it, she had been holding in her emotions since we left Bella.

I wrapped my arms around her roughly, beginning to hum.

"This isn't right. What good are we if our gifts are useless?" Alice whimpered.

I began to talk "Hope-" Alice cut me off.

"HOW IS 'HOPE' MEANT TO HELP US" she screamed trying to break free of my embrace. I refused holding her tighter than before.

Slowly I leaned down, whispering in her ear.

"If we cannot find it within ourselves to trust and believe in our abilities, who else will" Alice froze.

She hated when I was right and I knew it.  
>Once again Alice tried to pry herself out of my embrace but I only help her tighter to me.<p>

"I can sense your emotions darlin', there's no point in hiding from me"

"D-do we help Bella or our family?" she whispered.

"Bella IS family" I spoke firmly, I may not be able to be angry with her- but that doesn't mean she is unable to hurt my feelings.

Bella- though a temptation due to her blood- is a little sister to me.

She reminds me of my little sister back when I was human. I feel very protective of Bella.

In the beginning I wanted to protect her because she reminded me of my sister.  
>But now- I want to protect her because <em>she<em> is _BELLA_.

"I-I agree but what do we do," she was confused by my sudden offense of calling Bella anything but family.  
>"Does one of us go home whilst the other towards Bella?" she asked.<p>

"I want to stay together. Only because of how far away Forks is to our current residence" I whispered voice breaking. The thought of being that far from Alice...

"We go home" she spoke firmly.

Yet I could sense the doubt in her decision.  
>This would be a first- but I agreed with her doubt.<p>

Though Alice wanted to go home.  
>I wanted to go to Bella.<p>

"No" I whispered harshly. She looked at me in surprise.

"She is becoming a new born- the estimated time for her to kill Charlie has shortened... We either go home or save them" I spoke, honesty burning in my eyes.

"I'm sorry- But family comes first. And without Edward's consent she isn't part of this family. If you go after her... It's **over** between us" Alice spoke.

I sensed her emotions trying to find any clue she wasn't serious- but she spoke honestly.

I sighed "You said that same line last time... I listened. Now I live in regret" I hissed.

I turned towards the direction of Forks- giving Alice only the view of my back.

"Goodbye, Alice" I nodded still refusing to look at her.

"Before I go... You don't like what Edward did to Bella, abandoning her that is. Yet here you are doing the exact same thing... Not even giving her the decency to call her family" I growled.

Before I ran off to protect me little sister Alice spoke.

"I'll have Jenks write up divorce papers for when you get back" those were her last words to me.

Those were what shattered my heart.  
>Though for now I needed to care for Bella, my pain came next.<p>

(Alice POV)

Jasper ran towards Forks. I crumbled.  
>Falling to my knees dry sobbing.<p>

Oh how I wished I could cry!  
>He was right though, I was abandoning her!<p>

How could I do that to her- she's my sister, my best friend.  
>Yet I didn't even call her that... I said she wasn't family.<p>

I don't know why I did- it slipped out in the frustration of our argument!

I controlled my sobs to whimpers before getting up and running towards our new residence- not as Mary-Alice _Whitlock_ Cullen.

I was now Mary-Alice Cullen, and it was entirely my fault.

Running with the wind roughly blowing across my face I imagined everything that had happened between me and Jasper.

He wasn't lying when he told me he lived in regret.  
>I had denied him something now another's death was on our hands.<p>

It was due to that argument that Esme could no longer look at us the same way...  
>Jasper wanted to help his friends... But through my own selfish need for his safety I told him he could not go.<p>

Though deep down I know it was more than that- I knew it was out of jealousy that I kept him by my side against his will.

It was because of my jealousy Charlotte and Peter's deaths were on _my_ hands...

* * *

><p>Hiya!<p>

I'm happy with how long this chapter is!  
>And I also have many thanks to give!<p>

So *drum roll in background* thanks to:

Gothic Danger16, thanks for not only adding this story to your favourites but me also!

Shirosaki-Yuki, thanks for adding an alert on this story AND COMMENTING!

mrscullenbby, thanks for adding this story to your alerts!

lilcountrygirl6904, thanks for adding this story to your alerts!

divya3, thanks for adding this story to your favourites!

Viper-Rose2011, thanks for adding this story to your favourites!

Nandi Dilla-Cullen thanks for adding this story to your favourites!

crazybread, THANKS FOR COMMENTING!

Another thing I'm going to change my pen-name ONLY because Shabangabang seems REALLY immature now...

I made this account in year 5 (I'm in year 8 now) and back then Shabangabang was 'cool' now so much...

So my new name will be 'HarbouringLies'...

From, well I guess now,

HarbouringLies!


	8. Emmet's story, Edward knows

Hi everyone!

Once again I will say my thanks at the end of the chapter, the first half of the chapter will be a filler only to get the creative juices flowing. That sounded better in my head...

Another warning, in this 'filler' part of the chapter I do have a lemon type things. So I just wanted to warn.  
>I'm also thinking of changing the rating to M... This chapter will be VERY OOC!<p>

Anyway, read and enjoy!

(Emmet POV)

Rosie wouldn't cheat on me... Would she?

I know I can't give her a baby, but I thought us being together was more then that.

Well... Even if she is cheating this 'other man' is unable to also give her a baby... That is if she is sleeping with a vampire- if she's having an affair with a human though she still can't have a baby.

Rose did speak of adoption 50 odd years back, but Carsile turned that down instantly.

Saying that at some point our lack of human qualities such as eating and age would become suspicious to whichever little kid we got.

Would that ruin our relationship...? Not being able to be a parent?

I sure hope not... Maybe we could leave the family for 20 years, enough time for a kid to grow and become an adult.

Enough time for Rose to get her chance at motherhood... Though there was still the risk that the Volturi could find out.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr, I can NOT make this decision without Rosie by my side.

She was out hunting right now, I wanted to come but she refused saying she needed 'alone time'.

That pissed me off because she has been having this 'alone time' more and more often leaving me on the side lines...

I felt as if our marriage was breaking apart, that maybe had we stuck by our 'break' 50 years ago we may have been better off.

I had never told Rosalie what had happened with me, and never will... She told me it took 3 days before she began to feel tired and sometime before after that before she began to 'see' me and slowly go insane.

My experience was a lot faster than that.

_(Flashback)_

_I loved Rosie and she loved me but the connection between us was becoming dull, even our love life felt more like meaningless sex..._

_I knew that if we tried we may be able to make it work, but Rose wanted time apart and I would give that to her._

"_Goodbye, Emmet" Rose whispered stepping forward to give me a kiss on the cheek. Turning around she ran north in the direction of Canada._

_As soon as she was gone I felt a tightening in my chest, it was constricting I felt as if I was being suffocated. _

_I cried out in pain falling to my knees. This pain was unbearable, the first though to come to find to distract myself. Sex._

_I knew though taking a break I was still married to Rosalie._

_But to keep living like this... _

_I couldn't sleep with another vampire, Rose would find out eventually._

_A human maybe._

_What was I thinking! _

_I knew that sleeping with a human would most likely their deaths. _

_Though running to Denali and getting to 'know' Tanya and her sisters better was... tempting I could not risk them using that against me and Rosie..._

_A human it was, but maybe I could hold off waiting a few months before I did anything..._

_It has now been a month since I had seen Rosalie, I have been hunting animals and the _

_temptation of blood has grown to strong, I live alone- struggling to a point where I felt I could relate to Jasper._

_It was __**that **__bad._

_I wasn't tired, but I wasn't full of my normal energy.  
><em>

_I felt like a vampire, horny and blood craved..._

_Now at the 1 month mark without Rosie I knew that I was fighting the inevitable, I __**needed **__sex.  
><em>

_I needed to feel that for 1 night someone cared. That __**they **__wanted __**me.**_

_After stealing clothes from a clothing store, I was now at a gym- using the showers._

_I had gotten a cheap pair of shoes, along with dark denim pants and a blue pin-striped button up shirt._

_I didn't do anything with my hair, Rosie always told me it looked good- NOT GOING THERE!_

_Tonight is about me, for once since my creation something was about __**me. **_

_Walking into the club I made sure to widen my shoulder and straighten my back giving off a confident stalk._

_A cocky grin playing on my lips- no matter how hard it was to do so- already I saw girls looking at me licking their lips._

_My smile widens, I can do this._

_"Emmet" a voice whispered through the air, turning around I kept my confident facade strong. _

_Though people were looking at me none had spoken my name._

_"Emmet, you know __**none **__of these little human are better than me"... That voice, ROSE! _

_But where was she, has she been here I would smell her scent, though through the smell of sweaty humans it may block my senses accuracy. _

_Her voice though, even that was different.. I could tell it was Rose, but hearing it did nothing to me, I felt no connection- nothing like what me and Rose had had since my creation._

_Maybe separating revealed that we weren't meant to be..._

_Before I could elaborate more I felt a girl grind into my pelvis, I looked down on her with a smile._

_She had dark purple hair, almost black. A 'dress' that should be called a skin tight shirt and 6 inch pumps._

_Her eyes were dark brown, she had full lips. For a human she was pretty hot, it was a shame she may not survive the night._

_"Hey big boy, how about we stop screwing around and go straight back to my place" she whispered trying to sound attraction, but after spending my vampiric life with Rose I didn't fall for it._

_I let the thoughts of this girls blood running down my throat turn me on. I no longer was Emmet; I had realised the best we as Cullens tried to fight. _

_Turning her around I grinded my growing hard on into her ass, she moaned out in pleasure._

_Grinning I whispered into her ear._

_"I don't want to stop __**screwing around**__, I actually planned on starting" kissing her neck. _

_Moaning louder she took my hand and lead me out the club._

_"EMMET DON'T" someone hissed, turning my head but still walking I saw Rosalie._

_Though looking at her I could tell she wasn't real that this was my mind's last minute attempt to stop me from killing this girl._

_When we reached her apartment she opened the door, though before she could shut the door I slammed her against it._

_She moaned, I started kissing her. I knew that my kiss was more so hurtful then passionate._

_Yet she continued to moan, I smiled into our kiss- she enjoyed pain._

_Wrapping her legs around my waist I walked to where her scent was strongest, her room._

_Falling onto the bed I began to undress us both, by now we were both nacked moaning into each other's kiss._

_"W-What's your name?" she breathed out._

_"Derek, yours" Fake name, I know but what can I say!_

_"Cynthia" she shuddered. I thrusted into her, she was unable to contain her scream._

_She tried to meet me half way with my thrusts but was unable to so instead weaved her fingers into my hair kissing me..._

_I re-moved my lips from her, thrusting one last time bringing her to her climax- as she screamed out my 'name' I licked up her collar bone leaving a trail of goose bumps before kissing up her neck._

_"Don't do it, everything you've worked for would have been for nothing!" Rose hissed. _

_I knew 'she' was behind me but I ignored her.. I was too far gone._

_Sinking my teeth into her neck, her once pleasure filled cries turned to ones filled with pain._

_Draining her was the most pleasure she had brought me all night._

_My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and soon her screams died down to whimprers, until her heart stopped._

_Extracting my teeth from her neck and licking my lips clean, I smiled._

_Slowly I started to wipe down her body clean of venom, then cleaned her room of any vampire evidence._

_For the next 8 months I had sex with over 50 girls, only killing 25 of them._

_Though being a vampire gave me perfect memory I could only remember killing not the girls or their names everything was fuzzy._

_By the end of the 9th months I knew I was not going to change, I needed Rosie._

_After searching high and low her scent filled my nose, running towards her I saw her huddled in the corner of a cave. _

_My blood red eyes trailed up and down her fragile form._

"_Rose?"_

"_Rose" I repeated. She shook my head furiously._

"_It isn't you, you aren't there" she whispered._

"_Rosie!" my voice was desperate, needy. Next thing I knew I was crushing her in my embrace, I did not know why but seeing her so __**weak **__made something inside me snap. _

_She hugged me back with almost as much force as I did her, in the second out eyes connected I was met with coal black ones. She didn't handle being apart either._

_(End of flashback)_

After those months we knew, or at least I thought we knew, that we were meant to be together.

But after these last few weeks, I was confused.

I would do anything for Rosalie but there is only so much a guy can take.

I hope she knows she can talk to me, that she is able to understand that I am there for her..

Playing video games and reminiscing don't mix, I had just died mere points behind my high score.

Throwing the remote at and through the wall in frustration.

"Emmet Cullen! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Esme growled. I looked down, looking like a scowled puppy.

"Sorry Mum" I whimpered. Esme knew something was wrong.

"Emmet, honey, what is it?" Esme asked coming over and sitting next to me.

"I'm worried Rose is having an affair"

"What makes you say that? Have you ever smelt the evidence on her?" Esme spoke shocked at her my words.

"She only wants to hunt on her own; never let's play on her phone... She just doesn't like to be around me anymore" I whimpered. Esme held me close.

"And you think she has to be cheating on you- I'm sure that there is a very good reason for her actions" Esme whispered to me.

"Whatever the reason I wish she would tell me... We are married, for better and for worse" I said trying to compose myself.

Just then a light buzz went off alerting myself and Esme that someone had gotten a message.

"That's Rosalie's phone" I whispered.

"I'm checking the last number she called"

After checking Rose's call log I was hurt to find that there was in fact a nameless number.

"Call it!" I said passing the phone to Esme.

"It's your wife" Esme argued.

"Your daughter AND son! You beat me in the emotionally connected status!" I retaliated.

"FINE!" Esme hissed. She called the number, slowly bringing it to her ear.

The phone answered.

Only the voice didn't belong to Rose's supposed secret lover.

"Rose! It's been so long! So much has happened; I'm no longer Bella but Izzy.  
>I got my car re-done it looks fucking amazing though the mechanic was a total sleaze ball!<br>I have gotten so many 'other' names too!  
>My all time favourite was 'Cullen reject!' I almost fell to my knees laughing!<br>I'm at your house, sorry had to break in, and I saw Edward's room.  
>I was surprised I didn't throw up!<br>Then I found this note from Jasper, I never knew he or anyone else felt like that! Rose?"

Esme breathed heavily into the phone.  
>After hearing the entire one sided conversation and noticing Esme was frozen, I snatched the phone and spoke.<p>

"Bella?" I breathed out. Is this what Rose is hiding?

(Alice POV)

I wasn't going to make it!

Emmet was going to talk to Bella, Edward was going to hear and everything was going to turn to shit!

I can't see Jasper, so I don't know if he will make it to Bella in time!

This was so frustrating!

I don't know what was going to happen, all I know is that I would reach our house when Edward begins to react to Emmet and Bella...

I was closing in on the house now I could hear bits and pieces of the convocation.

"Emmet... What...Okay...Rose... NO!"

"Bella... Izzy?... Cravings?...Burn?"

Then as the house came into view an almighty roar exploded from Edward's room, making the walls shake.

"OH NO!" I cried, crashing through the front door I took the phone from a shocked Emmet.

"Bella, I'm so sorry.. B-b-but we have a situation call you later!" I hung up the phone just before Edward reached the bottom of the stairs...

"Why the _fuck _does Rose have Bella's number!" he hissed...

We all stood in shock staring at him, this was the first actual interaction he had had with us in weeks, and yet he was staring at us all in such... _hate. _

After what felt like hours, and probably was, Edward hissed.

"Rose" he growled, it was enough said.

Within a few minutes Rose was going to be home and she didn't know what was going to hit her.

Running out the front door before Edward could re-act towards Rose.

Getting my phone out as I ran, calling Carsile- I was worried. Our family was falling apart.

"Alice" Carsile greeted happily.

"Get. Home. Now" I hissed.

"Alice, what's wrong" his voice was now serious.

"Just get home, meet you there" I growled hanging up.

I was met with Rose once I did.

"Alice?" she was confused by my sudden appearance.

"He knows" I growled, for a second longer Rosalie looked confused but then it clicked.

"How?" she whispered.

"To long to explain, you'll find out soon. Edward is very angry... and I want to warn you so you aren't heading head first into a storm" I spoke.

She nodded gravly following me towards to the house. As we reached there we saw Carsile's car pull up..

The 3 of us running in at top speed, breaking down the door in result were met with one very scary looking Edward.

As soon as Edward saw Rose, he pounced getting a firm grip on her throat.

Emmet hissed trying to pull him off, but in end Edward through Rose at Emmet sending them through a wall.

"Edward Mason" Esme hissed.

Edward's head snapped toward her.

He hissed low and threatening at her before taking a step forward, in a second Carsile was in front of her standing protectively.

"Son, calm yourself... fight the urge to kill... Go and hunt _then _we will discuss _this" _Carsile spoke lightly but his words held warning that not even Edward in the state that he was in would argue.

Nodding once Edward ran out of the house, leaving us all to stand looking at each other awkwardly.

(Jasper's POV)

GOT TO GET TO HER.

That was all that running in my mind, got to get to her.

Bella was too far gone in her transformation, but maybe I could save Charlie...

My control was not the best but that did not mean that I would stand by and watch two people die.

As soon as I reached Bella we could go for a while, maybe 5 years enough time for her to understand what she is and controlling her thirst.

If I did not make it in time and Bella did in fact kill Charlie then I would need to help her through her guilt.

Running faster I knew that without hunting my plan to rescue Charlie would be a waste of time...

Yet stopping to hunt would then also mean I was losing time, so therefore may not be able to save him...

This was all confusing; I had to keep going though, feeding on whatever sprang out at me... Not playing with my food.

(? POV)

The message was sent, master had told me what would happen had I sent it.

He was very pleased with my work- now he would have the girl.

It was my job to make sure of that.

"Boy" my head snapped up.

"Master" I knelt down in front of him.

"Did you send the message?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes I did, what is our next move?" I asked.

"Originally I had thought that we would let the girl kill her father then lead herself to us... But Jasper Cullen has seemed to become quite a nuisance. Dispose of him"

"Master, not that I do not trust your words but-..." I trailed off scared of his reaction.

"WHAT BOY SPEAK UP!"

"Is Jasper Cullen not an empath, he could manipulate my emotions to a point where I would be useless.. Is he not also originally known as Jasper Whitlock- best fighter and trainer in all the Texan wars?" I spoke, keeping my voice timid so Master did not feel as if I was trying to threaten him.

"Boy, do not doubt you ability. I sure have not or else you would be dead by now.. Remember that, I gave you life you are forever in debt to me" he hissed. I nodded quickly..

"How do we prevent Jasper reaching the girl" I asked.

"KILL HIM! I told you this already- you stupid boy!" Master growled, I knew I was stupid- my gift was what he was interested in.. not me...

"Y-yes Master" I mumbled walking out the chamber and towards Forks already thinking about my battle with Jasper.

Hi everyone,

so I'll thank everyone then talk...

Thank you crazybread and Im The Nights Shadow for commenting!

Thanks to blueeyedprincess100, Im The Nights Shadow, for adding myself to their favourite authors!

Thanks to panther73110, singingcaro, , for adding this story to your alerts!

Thanks to Hannah3575, for adding myself to your alerts!

Thanks to, Hannah3575, blueeyedprincess100, Im The Nights Shadow for adding this story to your favourites...

Sorry I can't say a personal thanks I'm about to get sent to bed... :(

Another thing, next chapter will be ONLY Bella and... EDWARD! LOTS AND LOTS OF THE BOTH OF THEM!

Okay, so until then...

From,

HarbouringLies...


	9. Edward's voice, the Red Haze

_(Edward POV)_

Telling my Bella those... Words.

Was the hardest thing I have had to do in my entire existence.

She was what had kept me sane- and to think one paper cut had made me realize the dangers she was facing being with me family. With me.

I knew Bella would follow me to the ends of the earth- as would I with her.

I used her love for me against her.

Her love for me leads into an undying trust she has for me- the only way she would let me

leave is of she thought I never loved her.

Telling her I did not love her brought me great pain, I wanted her- of how I wanted her to call my bluff.

She didn't. She believed every word I said- I had crushed her.

I may be sounding vein- but being a mind reader meant that I was able to know what people were feeling through Jasper's mind.

Her love for me was strong- enough to make me feel cocky for having such a beautiful loyal person by my side.

Jasper had showered me with Bella's love in a last minute attempt to get me to stay. I almost did.

I told my family that Bella was a human, that not only was it dangerous to be with myself and the rest of them but she would get over me.

That her human emotions would lead her to find another partner. Another someone to hold her at night.

I knew now though that she never would- as I would never fall for another vampire or human alike.

I stayed strong though- for I kept within my heart the hope she would recover.

I had fed myself this lie so many times I had come to believe it.

I was now standing in front of our Forks residence- I say residence for it was not our home.

A home is where the family is, and without Bella there is no home.

When I walked through the front door I was met with Esme.

"Mother-" I started before she cut me off.

"Mr. Mason, do you with to clean up your... Mess in your bedroom?" I winced not only at her tone but also her referencing me with Mason.

Leaving Bella also meant leaving the warm protecting embrace my family provided.

My leaving was bringing more harm then good into the lives of all those closest to me.

"No Mrs. Cullen- it shall remain there is that an issue?" I whimpered.

"No Mr. Mason it is not" I read her mind, she was happy I was accepting my role as a nomad vampire living in her territory. She took pride in my pain.

Walking past her I bumped into Emmet.

"Mason" he growled and continued walk by me. He, after Esme, was the one who hated me most.

Bella was everything he had wanted in a little sister.

She didn't like shopping, she and he would joke around all the time- even to the point where they would pull pranks together.

He loved Alice, but Bella was his favourite.

As I reached my flood my nose flared with the smell of decaying flesh from my last 'meal'.

I had destroyed my room in a fit of rage, and soon after that my brothers- I mean the Cullen brothers brought me a Mountain Lion to have. That feed brought further damage on my room.

* * *

><p><em>(Bella POV)<em>

"It really is you" Emmet whispered.

"No it is not. It is Izzy. What that FUCK are you doing calling on Rose's phone?" I hissed holding back tears... NO NO NO NO.

"Izzy?... So Rose isn't having an affair.." Emmet said mainly to himself.

"WHAT! NO! ROSE-" I stopped mid speech due to a major coughing attack- the burn it had returned.

"Can't" cough "Talk" cough "have weird " cough cough "Burn" cough "and cravings"

"Burn, craving Bella are you alright"

I heard a loud roar and a large crash.

Next thing I know Alice is talking to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry.. B-b-but we have a situation call you later!" the line went dead.

* * *

><p><em>(Edward POV)<br>_

The pain I was receiving from being away from Bella was more painful then my transformation into the immortal world.

I would only hope her weaker human emotions would prevent her from feeling as much pain as I.

Rosalie joined us a few days after we left, Alice had told us she needed time alone. So not to take her anger out on the family.

Rose would be more than happy to bring me pain, but didn't as it would make the tension in our family grow.

Everyone, even Carsile, has been blocking their thoughts from me.

Though they did not block the thoughts with song- but with swear words and horriable things

about me.

They do not hide or deny the fact they hate me.

I was in the kitchen in the process of making mushroom ravioli- Bella's favorite- when Esme walked in.

Her thoughts were filled with hate and disgust.

".. Mrs. Cullen... May we talk?" I whispered stopping my cooking.

"About what Mr Mason?"

"... Bel-" cutting me off with a Esme growled out between her teeth.

"You have NO right to speak her name!"

"We need to talk. You need to understand my actions" I shouted. The raise in my voice caused the remainder of my family to stop the activates and enter the kitchen.

"WE" she interacted between the two of us. "Do NOT need to talk! Jasper told me"

Those worlds froze and melted away all my anger.

"W-what did he tell you" my eyes flickered to Jasper- he look down not meeting my gaze.

"That you know how she feels"

"How who feel dear- please explain" Carsile said stepping forward.

"Edward's reason for leaving" Esme said looking towards Carsile.

"Was to 'protect' Bella. That she would get over him"

"He's wrong, and he knows it. Jasper showed Edward Bella's love for him- and he realized Bella would never get over him... He knew but we still left.

How can you even call him son" Esme growled.

"There is still the chance she could! SHE IS HUMAN!" I growled taking a step forward-

Esme growled at my sudden action jumping on top of me.

"Esme GET OFF!" Carsile ordered.

The struggle between Esme and I stopped and she jumped up taking my left arm off in the

process.

I screamed out in agony- the pain!

I looked up to find Esme holding my arm I've a litre.

"No!" I choked out.

"Edward Mason- you can love here. Our coven leader and made that clear. But under no circumstances are you to communicate with the members of the coven" with that she through my arm at me and staked out the room.

The remainder of the family followed behind her.

* * *

><p>(Still E POV)<p>

The days had blended into one.

I was not sure if I had been this numb for months, days, years, minutes, hours I could not tell you.

I could briefly hear Emmet tell Esme about his fear of Rosalie's caricular activites.

I had to agree her thoughts were so guarded lately.

I hadn't hears Japer's and Alice's thought for a while, I found out recently that that was because Jasper ad Alcestis had left.

Due to the fact Jasper's gift was making his life harder then what he needed.

Caught in my thoughts I had failed to notice Emmet on the phone to someone.

Lifting my head so I could hear the convocation better I began to hear what was being said.

"It really is you" Emmet whispered.

"No it is not. It is Izzy. What that FUCK are you doing calling on Rose's phone?" a beautiful voice replied. The voice where had I heard it?

"Izzy? Rose isn't having an affair.." Emmet said

"WHAT! NO! ROSE-" the girls coughing stopped her own speech.

"Can't" cough "Talk" cough "have weird " cough cough "Burn" cough "and cravings"

"Burn, craving Bella are you alright" BELLA?

That was who's voice it was.

I let out and almighty roar shaking the walls.

Running down the stair as Alice crashed through the front door.

I would have paid more attention to Alice's arrival had I not been in the state of mind I was in.

Though I was able to notice that Rosalie's phone had left Emmet's hand and entered Alice's.

"Why the FUCK does Rose have Bella's number?" I hissed. I stared at them in hate, how

DARE they keep Bella linked to our family!

They stared at me in shock.

After standing there in silence for hours a voice entered my mind.

"Rose" I hissed.

Before I could stop her, Alice had ran out the house. I kept my eyes locked on Esme and Emmet in case of any sudden movements they may take.

A growl constantly rumbling in my chest.

Alice, Rosalie and Carsile crashed down the door.

My eyes locked with Rosalie's and I lunged at her.

Holding her by the throat against the wall.

Emmet sprung at me but I threw Rose at him before he could reach me.

"Edward Mason!" my head snapped towards Esme.

"You annoying brat, have you not brought enough harm to this coven already?" she thought.

With a low threatening hiss I took a step towards her. In a second Carsile was in front of her standing in a protective stance.

"Son, calm yourself... fight the urge to kill... Go and hunt then we will discuss this" Carsile spoke. He kept his speech light but his tone held authority.

With a nod I ran out the front door.

* * *

><p><em>(Bella POV)<em>

The burn I felt in my throat was horrible, it was worse than before and hearing their voices...

I fell against the closest wall, crumbling to my knees crying.

'Bella' was consuming my heart.

"YOU ARE IZZY, FUCK BELLA!" my mind hissed at me. I wanted to agree, but for the first time in weeks, I was crumbling- admitting that everything was wrong.

"No, no, no, no" I repeated hitting the back of my head against the wall.

Then something changed, something inside of me had snapped.

I could no longer see clearly, it was as if my world was in a red fuzzy haze.  
>I felt a rumble deep in my throat, the burn growing stronger by the second then... Nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>HI GUYS!<p>

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

I haven't updated in so long due to the fact my computer crashed, in was getting repairs for a 2 weeks!

Before I say thanks to people I need to answer Im The Nights Shadow left for me.  
>You questions really stumped me, I was in such a frenzy to get this idea out in the open I left some pretty big issues unanswered.<p>

Then the answer came to me!

I'm not going to tell you the answer, it will be in the next chapter!

Trust me, it makes things A LOT easier to understand!

So...

Thank you Im The Nights Shadow for commenting- DAH! And also for adding this story to your alerts and favourites.

Thank you Bookworm50 210 for adding this story not only to your alerts BUT your favourites also!

Thank you CharlotteS oanes1990 for adding this story to you alerts!

So until the next chapter!

HarbouringLies, Tahlia.


	10. Preview of next chapter

Hi!

When I say my computer crashed again YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!

So I have a heap of tests and essays going on at the moment being so close to end of term, so am unable to give you a proper chapter.

Though I WILL be giving you a large snippet from the 'chapter' I have written. Now the setting will most likely confuse you for it has not been set yet, so just listen to the words spoken and all will be revealed next update!

(Bella POV)

My eyes fluttered open.

What had happened?

The last thing I remember was...- OH NO! CHARLIE?

A dark chuckle broke me out of my musing, it was then I realized I had been tied to a chair.

I began to fight my restraint and the rope binding me let out a whine and it slowly tore apart.

"ah ah! ah! Isabella, you must stay put" the voice commanded in glee.

"Who are you?" I screeched my voice anything but human.

"I cannot answer questions that do not conclude the answer"

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Saying who means you think of me to be like you. Something of which I am not, for not a single creature is like you Isabella" my captor's voice rang through my ears like a snakes hiss.

"There are sixty-five million others like me! I am human" my voice was fierce, but full of emptiness.

An almighty laugh that could only have come from deep within ones belly, broke out in the room

"My dear, dear Isabella you do not believe that do you?... After what you did to Charlie, could you consider THAT human?" I could hear the amused under tone his voice possessed.

"What I did! What I did was an illusion created by my mind to help my deal with the loss my love. To believe that I am a vampire would mean that on some level I am connected to him, that I am worthy of him. It was a game taken to far" I hissed though the thought of Charlie made me want to cry- I can't believe that I-

"You my dear are a vampire!" the voice hissed, obviously tired of my denial.

"I have not been bitten!" I shouted.

"That pretty little bite mark on your wrist begs the differ"

"That was a long time ago, my love sucked the venom out-"

"Did he?" the voice chuckled apparently amused again.

"Even if he did not, that was too long a time ago to be what is effecting me now. The change into the immortal life is a brutal 3 day experience" I spoke firmly.

"You say the change is brutal. Care to explain to me how" the voice held wisdom, like he knew the answer but wanted me to humour him.

"Your body dies, and you burn for 3 days. It is as if you have been set alight and left to suffer" I whimpered remembering my run in with James and just recently.

"They is a very basic answer my dear. Would you like for me to explain how you are a vampire"

I nodded and spoke.

"I would also care for the one who is speaking to me to show their face.. I do not appreciate being treated so poorly, surly you do bit mind" I faked my innocence. I did not care for their stories needed to get away, needed to get to Charlie.

"-untie her and explain"

"You want her"

"Do as I say!"

I could recognize the dominate voice as my captor's but the other was foreign to me.

"... Yes master" Yes! Now was my chance!

When the person entered the room I would break free and jump then.

Slowly footsteps came closer and closer from the shadows until I was staring into the eyes floor red misery. Without a second thought I ripped my restrains to shreds, surprisingly the person and ran, my hair whipping around me.

It was then I realized I did not know where I was going. Before I could think of a plan, the person from before had grabbed me and flipped me over their shoulder.

I began screeching, kicking and punching.

After a few sends of this I heard a crack and the person holding me let out a cry of pain.

"Would you stop that" he growled so dangerously that I froze me fear.

"better" He muttered before he continued to walk to what was jot a metal chair with metal chains waiting.

"Kinky" I muttered darkly, my sarcasm rolling off thick.

After being chained, this new person sat in front of my, sighed and flicked his hair. Reminding me of Justin Beiber, before I could take in his features he spoke.

"Believe me, you are a vampire"

I froze, his voice held no humour likes the other- it was dead serious. I believed him.

"How" I whimpered. Hurt flashed across his eyes.

"You are aware that when vampires are being turned they go through 3 days of burning?" I nodded dumbly.

"They say that the reason why is because your soul is being dragged down to the fiery pits of hell. Immortality does come at a price"

we sat there in silence, it was as if he was giving me time to process this before continuing.

"... When you.. love.. left you, how did you feel?"

I spoke, my voice hollow "As if he tore out my heart and left me there to die"

He chuckled darkly "He left so not to turn you, yet him leaving put you in suck a mental feeling of pain that he began the turning process"

"I don't understand" I muttered weakly. He smiled sadly at me.

"As I was saying before, when we are turned we burn- our soul is being extracted form out body. You can't have a soul and be immortal- it does not work like that-" I cut him off confused.

"But the Cullen's they hunt animals, they have souls"

"Even if they do hunt animals are they still not taking a life? Saying animals are of different rights level then human is not being inhumane. Even humans have laws that prevent the killing or harming of animals, yet the Cullen's hunt trying to feel better of them. They hunt animals to feel more human, yet they are not. It is like a life cycle- a tadpole turns into a frog, a caterpillar turns into a butterfly. They are changed, saying that they are anything but vampire's means they are in denial"

I was shocked; I wanted not to believe a word he spoke... But it sounded so true.

Seeing my lack of comments he began to get back on topic.

"As I was saying, as vampires we are soulless creatures. The soul leaving the body is not easy, for the soul is entwined within your DNA, extracting such delicate features is quiet a painful experience. You my dear, when your love left- he took you soul with him. He started you process into the immortal life. Though because you had such little venom in your system, it took you a while longer to... crack" he ended with a smirk.

He continued to talk but I was frozen. I was a vampire.

So I will upload the remaining chapter later on, I have shit load of homework.

So I will thank all those whom added the story to their alerts, favourites. And all of that good stuff later.

From,

HarbouringLies.


	11. This is where the story REALLY begins

HERE IS YOUR FINISHED CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>(Jasper's POV)<p>

I was going to slow. I do not think I was going to make it in time!

Whoever had texted the phone had changed the future!

I roared out in frustration! Why was this happening to Bella? She did not disserve this; she should be able to live her life happily.

It makes me wonder, if we had not interfered with her life, would James still have gotten to her?

Thinking about it brought a shudder through my body, she would not have survived.

Pushing my legs to a faster length then before I prayed I would make it in time.

A horrid scent filled my nose. Wolf.

The direction I had taken here put me on the opposite side of La Push, in more of the Canadian area.

Running around would take too long, and getting permission to run through may take just as long.

The scent filling my nose was fairly fresh, if I am lucky enough they'll soon catch mine.

Standing on the outskirts I could 'sense' their emotions change from bored to excitement. They had caught my scent.

* * *

><p>(Bella POV)<p>

Red. Burn. Want. Burn. Need. Red. Sweet.

SOMETHING SMELLS GOOD!

Changing direction on instinct I continued towards the tantalizing smell. My burn will be calmed.

So many good smelling things filled my nose, one stood out.

It was floral, but in a rugged way- LIKE THE FOREST!

I WANT IT!

RED. BURN. WANT. BURN. NEED. RED. SWEET.

.BLOOD.

* * *

><p>(Edward POV)<p>

Hunting. I needed to hunt.

If I was to return home now Rose would be in a pit of fire.

I find Emmet to be too much of a brother to do that to him.

Though on the other hand... NO! I cannot do that, though the thought is tempting...

Leaping onto a bear and snapping it's neck, I dulled the red haze by drinking down the tangy juices.

* * *

><p>(Jasper POV)<p>

I was staring eye to eye with a rusty wolf, his emotions held aggression- and a little excitement.

"I need permission to run through"

He shook his head in no, showing me I had no permission to enter his lands.

"It is about Bella Swan"

He froze, his emotions help recognition- he knew Bella. This would help me.

"She is turning into a vampire. My family knows this and have chosen to abandon her. Please let me help before she hurts someone. You have not dealt with new borns. Their strength will kill you all"

His emotions held acceptance and trust. He pointed his head towards the direction of La Push and began to run, signalling me to follow close by.

As we ran through the forests I could sense the other wolves surrounding us. I can only assume the one I spoke to them.  
>Them surrounding me was to make sure I did not harm to a human OR a pack member.<p>

Reaching the border the others spread out, the russet one stayed by my side, following me through the forest to Bella's house.

The closer we got the stronger the smell of vampire became. She had turned; maybe I was not too late to save-.

I deep scream of pain quickly brought on the realisation that I was too late. She had gotten to Charlie.

Running faster the house quickly came into sight.  
>Smashing down the back door- wolf close behind- I ran upstairs to find Bella drinking from Charlie's neck.<p>

I ripped her off Charlie flinging her outside, she ran into the forest.

"FOLLOW HER!" I shouted at the wolf. Without any sign he listened he ran outside into the forest.

"Oh no, Charlie!"

I needed to make sure that Charlie was or was not being turned. Placing my mouth to his neck I took a deep gulp- quickly throwing myself off him when he screamed out in pain.

His blood, it was clean. Bella had drank from him but did not contaminate his blood.

Quickly grabbing Charlie I ran down the stairs and placed him at the bottom.

The blood oozing from his neck made a puddle, it would look as if he had fallen and hit his neck.

I could hear one of the neighbours running towards the house to see what all the noise was about, so I opened the front door and ran at vampire speed out the back.

I followed the scent of wolf deep into the forest, when suddenly the trail went cold.

I listened out for any sign of Bella or the wolf, but was met with silence.

Running up the tallest tree I could find I began to look around to see if I could spot them.

After minutes of looking in vein I spotted something, about a mile north of where I was.

Jumping down and continuing to sprint in what I hoped to be the right direction.

When I reached my destination, I saw a tall tanned boy, whom I assumed to be the wolf, lying there on the ground. His heart not beating.

Sticking out of his side was a large stick, and on it was a note.

Picking it up it read.

_Jasper,_

_I'm am upset that we were unable to fight.  
>Our battle would have been most interesting.<em>

_I am afraid to say the my master has taken an interest with your little Bella.  
>And I would be lying if I said I was not interested either.<em>

_I was the one who sent the message to Rosalie's phone; I knew how it would change the future._

_I was also upset by how weak this wolf was, one punch from Bella and he was out cold._

_The stick was my doing; it was the icing on the cake you could say._

_Until we meet, as I know you will follow._

_Alec._

Voltori.

* * *

><p>(Bella POV)<p>

My eyes fluttered open.

What had happened?

The last thing I remember was...- OH NO! CHARLIE?

A dark chuckle broke me out of my musing, it was then I realized I had been tied to a chair.

I began to fight my restraint and the rope binding me let out a whine and it slowly tore apart.

"ah ah! ah! Isabella, you must stay put" the voice commanded in glee.

"Who are you?" I screeched my voice anything but human.

"I cannot answer questions that do not conclude the answers"

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Saying **who** means you think of me to be like you. Something of which I am not, for not a single creature is like you Isabella" my captor's voice rang through my ears like a snakes hiss.

"There are sixty-five million others like me! I am human" my voice was fierce, but full of emptiness.

An almighty laugh that could only have come from deep within ones belly, broke out in the room

"My dear, dear Isabella you do not believe that do you?... After what you did to Charlie, could you consider THAT human?" I could hear the amused under tone his voice possessed.

"What I did! What I did was an illusion created by my mind to help my deal with the loss my love. To believe that I am a vampire would mean that on some level I am connected to him, that I am worthy of him. It was a game taken to far" I hissed though the thought of Charlie made me want to cry- I can't believe that I-

"You my dear are a vampire!" the voice hissed, obviously tired of my denial.

"I have not been bitten!" I shouted.

"That pretty little bite mark on your wrist begs the differ"

"That was a long time ago, my love sucked the venom out-"

"Did he?" the voice chuckled apparently amused again.

"Even if he did not, that was too long a time ago to be what is effecting me now. The change into the immortal life is a brutal 3 day experience" I spoke firmly.

"You say the change is brutal. Care to explain to me how" the voice held wisdom, like he knew the answer but wanted me to humour him.

"Your body dies, and you burn for 3 days. It is as if you have been set alight and left to suffer" I whimpered remembering my run in with James and just recently.

"They is a very basic answer my dear. Would you like for me to explain how you are a vampire"

I nodded and spoke.

"I would also care for the one who is speaking to me to show their face.. I do not appreciate being treated so poorly, surly you do bit mind" I faked my innocence. I did not care for their stories needed to get away, needed to get to Charlie.

"-untie her and explain"

"You want her"

"Do as I say!"

I could recognize the dominate voice as my captor's but the other was foreign to me.

"... Yes master" Yes! Now was my chance!

When the person entered the room I would break free and jump then.

Slowly footsteps came closer and closer from the shadows until I was staring into the eyes floor red misery. Without a second thought I ripped my restrains to shreds, surprising the person and ran my hair whipping around me.

It was then I realized I did not know where I was going. Before I could think of a plan, the person from before had grabbed me and flipped me over their shoulder.

I began screeching, kicking and punching.

After a few sends of this I heard a crack and the person holding me let out a cry of pain.

"Would you stop that" he growled so dangerously that I froze me fear.

"Better" He muttered before he continued to walk to what was jot a metal chair with metal chains waiting.

"Kinky" I muttered darkly, my sarcasm rolling off thick.

After being chained, this new person sat in front of my, sighed and flicked his hair. Reminding me of Justin Beiber, before I could take in his features he spoke.

"Believe me, you are a vampire"

I froze, his voice held no humour likes the other- it was dead serious. I believed him.

"How" I whimpered. Hurt flashed across his eyes.

"You are aware that when vampires are being turned they go through 3 days of burning?" I nodded dumbly.

"They say that the reason why is because your soul is being dragged down to the fiery pits of hell. Immortality does come at a price"

we sat there in silence, it was as if he was giving me time to process this before continuing.

"... When your.. love.. left you, how did you feel?"

I spoke, my voice hollow "As if he tore out my heart and left me there to die"

He chuckled darkly "He left so not to turn you, yet him leaving put you in suck a mental feeling of pain that he began the turning process"

"I don't understand" I muttered weakly. He smiled sadly at me.

"As I was saying before, when we are turned we burn- our soul is being extracted form out body. You can't have a soul and be immortal- it does not work like that-" I cut him off confused.

"But the Cullen's they hunt animals, they have souls"

"Even if they do hunt animals are they still not taking a life? Saying animals are of different rights level then human is not being inhumane. Even humans have laws that prevent the killing or harming of animals, yet the Cullen's hunt trying to feel better of them. They hunt animals to feel more human, yet they are not. It is like a life cycle- a tadpole turns into a frog, a caterpillar turns into a butterfly. They are changed, saying that they are anything but vampire's means they are in denial"

I was shocked; I wanted not to believe a word he spoke... But it sounded so true.

Seeing my lack of comments he began to get back on topic.

"As I was saying, as vampires we are soulless creatures. The soul leaving the body is not easy, for the soul is entwined within your DNA, extracting such delicate features is quiet a painful experience. You my dear, when your love left- he took you soul with him. He started you process into the immortal life. Though because you had such little venom in your system, it took you a while longer to... crack" he ended with a smirk.

He continued to talk but I was frozen. I was a vampire.

* * *

><p>(Alec POV)<p>

I could understand my master's interest in the girl. She was a natural beauty.

Her brown hair, her heart shaped face. Even her beautifully curved body.

Everything about her screamed elegance.

When I saw her punch the wolf she turned around, her eyes so wide and innocent- yet also dangerously attractive. Blood red pools of desire.

Master wants nothing more than to use her, maybe I could take her as my mate.

I do not know why but when she saw me she had collapsed, maybe a side effect from her odd 'changing'.

Running back to our 'hide out' I tied Bella to a chair with ropes, hoping they will restrain her.

After a few minutes her eye opened. They realisation dawned on her, her father.

Master's chuckle broke her from her thought, she looked around only just realising she was tied to a chair.

She started fighting the ropes, which left out a whine as they were slowly torn apart.  
>Master gave me a dark look, as I had assured him the ropes would keep her binned.<p>

"ah ah! ah! Isabella, you must stay put" Master spoke, his voice filled with glee.

"Who are you?" Bella screeched her voice anything but human.

"I cannot answer questions that do not conclude the answers"

"What do you mean?" she whispered, confusion evident on her face.

"Saying** who** means you think of me to be like you. Something of which I am not, for not a single creature is like you Isabella" Master's voice rang through the room.

"There are sixty-five million others like me! I am human" Bella's voice was fierce, but full of emptiness. I wanted to reach out and hold her, such a beauty should not be so hurt.

Master's almighty laugh that could only have come from deep within his belly, broke out in the room

"My dear, dear Isabella you do not believe that do you?... After what you did to Charlie, could you consider THAT human?" I was sure Bella could hear the amused under tone his voice possessed by the look of disgust on her face.

"What I did! What I did was an illusion created by my mind to help my deal with the loss my love. To believe that I am a vampire would mean that on some level I am connected to him, that I am worthy of him. It was a game taken to far" she hissed.

"You my dear are a vampire!" Master voice hissed tired of her denial.

"I have not been bitten!" she shouted.

"That pretty little bite mark on your wrist begs the differ"

"That was a long time ago, my love sucked the venom out-"

"Did he?" Master chuckled amused again. He was so easily amused.

"Even if he did not, that was too long a time ago to be what is effecting me now. The change into the immortal life is a brutal 3 day experience" She spoke firmly.

"You say the change is brutal. Care to explain to me how" the voice held wisdom, like he knew the answer but wanted me to humour him.

"Your body dies, and you burn for 3 days. It is as if you have been set alight and left to suffer" she whimpered.

"They is a very basic answer my dear. Would you like for me to explain how you are a vampire"

She nodded and spoke.

"I would also care for the one who is speaking to me to show their face.. I do not appreciate being treated so poorly, surly you do bit mind" her voice was so innocent, I also believed her. Almost.

"You must untie her and explain" Master hissed at me.

"You want her" I retaliated.

"Do as I say!" he growled.

"... Yes master"

Slowly I came closer and closer from the shadows until I was staring into the eyes of blood red misery, she did not realise how sad she looked. Without a seconds moment of hesitation she ripped her restrains to shreds, surprising me and ran.

Running after her I saw she had frozen in what seemed confusion. Grabbing her I flipped her over my shoulder and carried her back to the room.

She began screeching, kicking and punching.

After a few seconds she hit me so hard a loud crack was heard, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Would you stop that" I growled so dangerously that she froze in fear. I felt bad.

"better" I muttered before continuing to walk to the now metal chair and chains.

"Kinky" she muttered darkly, sarcasm rolling off thick. I smirked.

After she I was chained I sat in front of her, sighed and flicked his hair.

"Believe me, you are a vampire" I spoke cutting her thoughts short.

She froze, and I could see it in her eyes, she believed me.

"How" she whimpered. I was hurt she was in suck pain and I could not comfort her.

"You are aware that when vampires are being turned they go through 3 days of burning?" she nodded cutely.

"They say that the reason why is because your soul is being dragged down to the fiery pits of hell. Immortality does come at a price"

We sat there in silence, I was trying to give her time to process this new information.

"... When your.. love.. left you, how did you feel?" even saying she loved another hurt me.

She spoke, her voice hollow "As if he tore out my heart and left me there to die"

I chuckled darkly "He left so not to turn you, yet him leaving put you in suck a mental feeling of pain that he began the turning process"

"I don't understand" she muttered weakly. I smiled sadly at her.

"As I was saying before, when we are turned we burn- our soul is being extracted form out body. You can't have a soul and be immortal- it does not work like that-" she cut me off confused.

"But the Cullen's they hunt animals, they have souls"

"Even if they do hunt animals are they still not taking a life? Saying animals are of different rights level then human is not being inhumane. Even humans have laws that prevent the killing or harming of animals, yet the Cullen's hunt trying to feel better of them. They hunt animals to feel more human, yet they are not. It is like a life cycle- a tadpole turns into a frog, a caterpillar turns into a butterfly. They are changed, saying that they are anything but vampire's means they are in denial"

Seeing as she was not responding to my statement I continued.

"As I was saying, as vampires we are soulless creatures. The soul leaving the body is not easy, for the soul is entwined within your DNA, extracting such delicate features is quiet a painful experience. You my dear, when your love left- he took you soul with him. He started you process into the immortal life. Though because you had such little venom in your system, it took you a while longer to... crack" I ended with a smirk.

"I am interested in how you stayed human so long.." though looking into her eyes I saw she did not hear me. She finally knew and believed she was a vampire.

* * *

><p><em>HI EVERYONE!<br>So here is my new chapter all finished!_

_I would like to say:_

_THANKS duskraven, for addiny myself to you favourites and alerts!_

_THANKS LeyahRayne__, for adding this story to your favourites and alerts!_

_THANKS harleymaria, for reviewing- TWICE!_

_THANKS nikkistew2, for adding this story to your favourites!_

_THANKS mandamiche__lle, for adding this story to your favourites!_

_THANKS ALYSHA CULLEN, for adding this story to your favourites!_

_THANKS Bella1989, for adding this story to you alerts!_

_THANKS shauer, for adding this story to your alerts!_

_THANKS JLyric1, for adding this story to your alerts!_

_THANKS Socajam, for adding this story to your favourites!_

_THANKS ninjatechb__ackstage, for adding this story to your alerts!_

_THANKS Demicole, for adding this story to your alerts and favourites!_

_THANKS xo-Jess-ox__ , __for adding this story to your__ alerts!_

_THANKS misshotwol__f, for adding this story to your favourites!_

_YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES WHO KEEP ME GOING!_

_On a different note I went to see Evanescence live, and they were AMAZING!_

_It was the best concert I have ever seen, if you can go I recommend it to you!_

_From,_

_HarbouringLies, Tahlz!_


	12. Down we fall, one night stand, MY BELLA!

**Hi guys.**

**So new chapter! YAY!**

**I would like to say sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I was without a computer, or anything to upload with for 2 weeks! **

**So I have 3 other chapters I will be up within the next two weeks. I didn't have anything to upload with but that doesn't mean I had nothing to write with! :D**

**So enjoy. OH I changed the rating to 'M' because this story is getting more intimate. This is probably as juicy as it will get, but just to be on the safe side!**

**I will be thanking everyone at the end of this chapter, so I'll stop talking now. **

_**Disclaimer- I don't own any Twilight characters! :( Stephanie Myer does. GO HER!**_

* * *

><p>(Charlie POV)<p>

Bella had taken Cullen and his family leaving hard. I was worried for her, I had just gotten my baby girl back when Cullen swept her off her feet- something along the lines of what I did with Renee.

Though after she came home after that baseball game, something wasn't right- she seemed upset, worried even. I know Bella, she was upset that is guarantee, but she would never take it out on me like she had.

Then she left. And after what felt like months of no sleep I get a call telling me she is in hospital and I felt as if my world was torn apart.

Though after seeing here and speaking to her she came back to me! And everything fell back into place... She and the Cullen boy were still together- but everything seemed at balance.

Then Cullen left her.. ALONE IN THE WOODS! My respect for him there was already not that great, but after that he completely lost all respect I had for him. My daughter, he broke her. And that is something I can never forgive him for.

Now I am sitting at home wondering where my baby girl is, the amount of time I had seen her had become less and less. It didnt ease my fears about her when I was getting a stream of continuous calls from the school.

_Your daughter has left many students in the janitors closest with indecent exposure._

_Your daughter had cigarets in her locker._

_Your daughter has been acting inappropriately towards teachers. _

That was just a few! I kept trying to give her a punishment but never see her long enough to get a chance.

Now just before I went to bed I was writing a note for Bella, telling her to wait in the morning so we could talk.

Walking upstairs slowly a sigh passing my lips I heard the back door open and shut quickly. Thinking it was Bella I quickly went to my room, wanting to leave what was sure to be an awkward convocation untill morning.

Just as I had shut my door there was a knock.

"Daddy" Bella voice spoke, almost too sweet

"Yeah Bells?"

"Can I come in?" I was hesitant, every part of my was screaming at me to not let her in, but paternal emotions one over. Just.

"Sure" slowly the door opened and my body tensed. Something was not right.

Bella walked in and I cowered back in fear, her eyes- they were blood red.

"Bella?" I whimpered. As if she could understand my fear she spoke.

"Sorry Daddy, I was at a holloween party" her voice continued to sound sickening sweet.

Looking at her I saw that her clothes were torn and she had blood all over her.

"What did you go as? A zombie?" She shook her in no, I slightly tipped my head to the side in a questioning state.

"Vampire" her mouth opened into a wide grin reveiling her perfectly pointed teeth.

Before I could comprehend anything else Bella was I front of me and moving as quickly as before she moved her mouth to my neck. Teeth sinking in.

I began to scream out in pain, trying to push her off nothing was working. Slowly I began to fall into unconsciousness but not before I heard large bang as the back door slammed open.

* * *

><p>(Edward POV)<p>

I slowly walked up the steps to the house we were residing at for the moment. The tension was thick.

When I walked in everyone was guarding their thoughts. I began to walk into the lounge room. Just as I sat down the phone rang none of us answered and the phone Went to messages.

"Cullens... This is Jasper Whitlock speaking- I need your help to save my sister Isabella, the Voltori have taken her. I am unsure as to who else I can call. Bella and her captors are at least a day ahead- you have 2 days from now at most to meet me at the residence we once shared... Alice if you can please bring the papers with you please do. I promose if you help even if youdon't, you will never have to see Bella and I again. I hope to see you, goodbye" the line went dead.

Slowly we all looked at Alice.

"We will talk later is we do not leave now we will be unable to help Mr. Whitlock save his sister. If we go by plane we'll make it in time... Just" and just like that she got up and ran.

_ 'I'll get the tickets online along the way'_ Carsile thought. I nodded briefly at him before running after Alice, the others in tow.

* * *

><p>(Jasper's POV)<p>

I can't believe I actually called them! Though if not for them I would have called Marie, despite how our previous meeting went.

Now all I can do is wait. I need the Cullen's to show, if they don't the chances I find Bella and rescue her sucsessfully are slim. Even with my powers.

I had brought the wolfs body to the border. Though when I thought I was about to be blamed and killed for the death of the wolf his heart re-started. His heart had actually started to beat! The healing caperbilties that the wolves had amazes me, I was sure he was dead.

So now I was sitting in the house wondering what I could do.

Search. Hunt. Check on Charlie.

Thinking back I could not remember the last time I hunted.  
>So, with nothing better to I did just that.<p>

* * *

><p>(Bella POV)<p>

I was a vampire. I was a vampire.

No.. This is not real.

"I can't be" I whispered to myself.

"You can and you are!" my captors voice hissed in impatience.

"Master, give the girl a second" the vampire infront of me spoke.

"Why should I?"

The vampire infront of my spoke to fast for me to hear.

"SEE! I can't be a vampire! I am unable to hear what you say! Nor can I break these chains that bind me! Newborns are stronger then average, if I am a vampire where is my in-human capabilities?" I hissed.

My captor laughed.

"My dear dear girl, you are not a full vampire yet! Sure you drank human blood, but you regret it do you not?"

I nodded slowly,

"You see, such as it is in this life, you must go down before you can go up. Even if you decide to feed off of animals you need to kill without regret. The Cullens for example have all killed a human and did not regret it until they had to face their morals. You dear have none- if you kill once you will forever be like us. The creatures of night"

Something inside of me snapped, his words made sense but I did not want to hear them.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" snarling viscously I ripped my arms from the chains. It was as if I could move my body but I was not the one giving the orders.

* * *

><p>(Alec POV)<p>

"I can't be" Bella whispered.

"You can and you are" Master hissed his patience wearing thin.

"Master, give the girl a second" I spoke not wanting harm to come to my Bella.

"Why should I?"

"I want her as mine, my mate. I would rather you did not damage her" I spoke quickly.

"How would Ja-" Bella's quick words cut master off.

"SEE! I can't be a vampire! I am unable to hear what you say! Nor can I break these chains that bind me! Newborns are stronger then average, if I am a vampire where is my in-human capabilities?" she hissed. I winced but re composed myself before she could notice.

Master laughed.

"My dear dear girl, you are not a full vampire yet! Sure you drank human blood, but you regret it do you not?"

Bella nodded slowly,

"You see, such as it is in this life, you must go down before you can go up. Even if you decide to feed off of animals you need to kill without regret. The Cullens for example have all killed a human and did not regret it until they had to face their morals. You dear have none- if you kill once you will forever be like us. The creatures of night"

Why was he doing this? What he said was total bull shit! It was her self restraint holding her back so FUCKING WITH HER CLOSE-TO-NEWBORN-EMOTIONS IS JUST STUPID!

"No, no, no, no, NO!" snarling viscously Bella ripped her arms from the chains.

He had done it, she had finally lost control.

"Alec deal with that, I must speak with Jane" he spoke with a flick of his hand.

"Master, Aro would never allow you to get close after your betrayal" I spoke trying to corner Bella.

"We were once brothers, he will understand"

"What of-"

"If you are about to speak of my other brother do not waste your breath. He shall mind his own business" and with that Master left- leaving me with Bella.

"Baby, look here" I cooed. Bella's head snapped in my direction and she hissed.

"Does your throat burn? Does my baby need some blood" I continued to coo.

With one pounce Bella was straddling my waist and she had pinned my hands above my head.

"Oh no you don't" I growled rolling us over. I was now on top- and I am happy to admit I liked the sounds of that.

Bella's face once animalistic slowly changed into that of a thinking one.  
>After a few minutes a smile grew over her face and she began to sit up.<p>

"Baby I'm burning- but not for blood" I soon found myself on my back but still gripping her wrists.

"Just relax" she said fanning her cool breath over my face. Everything became dizzy-

I moaned when I felt her open mouthed kisses on my neck and jaw. For a spilt second I loosened my hold on her wrists, but that was all the time she needed.

Before I could stop her she had ran out the door of the room. Growling darkly I ran after her.

* * *

><p>(? POV) (A.K.A Master)<p>

I was heading for Italy to go and see Jane.  
>Though knowing my brother I would owe him a favor in return IF he enabled me to speak to Jane.<p>

I knew my journey would take a few days and I hope Alec is able to refrain himself from doing anything to Isabella.

If only Aro new of my great find, maybe then he would understand my betrayal.

It is a shame Isabella only cracked now- her abilities would be quiet handy in helping me defend myself.  
>Though even then it may be a year before her bloodlust is controlled.<br>I sighed knowing that either way I would be on my own here.

I decided on running and swimming to Volterra, only because knowing Aro, he will be watching all incoming flights for mine or Alec's named.

I had to travel light, so I was wearing some jeans and a tee shirt.  
>I felt very out or place not wearing a suit or robes, but I needed something loose for swimming.<br>My hair was tied in a ponytail.

Running through the forest the smell of two hikers filled my nose.  
>Smiling wickedly I changed directions towards them.<p>

From what I could smell it was two females, this would be easy!  
>I knew that the closest town was not too far away so I would use that to my advantage.<p>

"Frodo!" I called out once I neared the girls.  
>Using my vampire hearing I listened to the girls speak.<p>

"Did you hear that Jess? Do you think it's Mike?"

"Lauren I didn't hear anything-

"Frodo!" I called out again.

"Okay I heard it THAT time Lauren" Jess whispered.

"Mike!" Lauren called. Slowly I walked onto the path they were following.

"FRO- Oh, hello ladies!" I said cutting myself off. In an instance I could smell their arousal.

"Hi, I'm Jess" Jess purred flirtatiously. Jess had curly light brown almost sandy blond hair. She had muddy brown eyes and an average figure.

"I'm Lauren" Lauren used a very husky voice. She had bleech blond hair, with blue eyes which were clouded over with lust.  
>I smirked- this would be easy.<p>

"Lovely to meet you ladies- I was just looking for my dog, Frodo, have you two gorgeous ladies seen him?"

They both giggled and shook their heads in no, looking around I noticed it was getting dark. Better yet I saw Jess shiver.

"Ladies it's getting dark and cold.. How about we set up camp?" I asked they nodded furiously. I chuckled I would have no need for my power.

Walking over to them I placed my arms around their waists and began to walk down the track until a little camp sight was found.  
>After setting up and getting cozy in a tent I began to fake being cold by shivering.<p>

"Are you okay, do you want to share with me?" Lauren asked eagerly.

"Or me?" Jess spoke with the sane amount of eagerness.

"Ladies do you know survival 101?" the faked innocence.

"Nudity" I growled. They giggled and began to strip, with I along with them.

Once completely naked I faced Jess only to have Lauren grind into me from behind.  
>Swiftly I moved her body so she was lying next to Jess.<br>With one fluent movement I spread my legs wide over both girls.  
>I began to massage Jess and kiss Laurens neck.<p>

"What's you name?" Lauren breathed out. Finding no issue in telling her my real name I gruffly whispered it into her ear.

Jess was in suck a lust filled daze she failed to notice me bite into her friends neck, place my hand over her lips and drink.  
>Lauren tried to get Jess to help her, but Jess thought Lauren's struggles was just Lauren feeling Jess up, so Jess groaned out louder.<br>I drank from Lauren but only took enough to knock her out.

Turning my attention to Jess I began to kiss her neck. Jess looked over to Lauren.

"She fell passed out, I made her tired" Jess nodded believing my lie.

Doing the same with Jess that I did Lauren, I only took enough to make her pass out.  
>I cleaned their necks of any evidence, got dresssed and continued to Volterra.<p>

* * *

><p>(Edward POV)<p>

We were sitting in the airport waiting to bored our plane which would be ready to leave in 2 hours.  
>Add an additional 12 for out flight to Seattle then 1 drive to Forks that is 15 hours off the 24 hours Jasper had given us.<br>Also take into consideration the hour run to the airport, the hour line to get the tickets we brought online. And another 3 hours we had been waiting on that pits the total up to 20. Leaving us with 4 hours to spear.

"Fligh 202 to Seattle has been postponed for another 2 hours due to weather" a female voice spoke over the intercom.

Sorry make that 2 hours to spear.  
>I was about to comment when Alice opened her mind to me- revealing a vision she had had.<p>

It was of us, on a plane, thunder could be heard and the rain pelted down so hard it sent vibrations throughout the plane.  
>The caption could be heard.<p>

"Sorry folks, due to weather- we will be making an hour and a half detour"

Before I could complain she hit me with another.

We had rented an 8 seated car.  
>Carsile was on the wheel, the car was not in motion and standing outside the window was a police officer not looking to happy.<p>

Alice's vision showed we would be held up for an extra half an hour.

"Would running from the Seattle to Forks br faster?" I asked.

"No, if we do that it will be too late. Though even though there is a lot of issues we will reach the house just as Jasper leaves. Okay?" Alice spoke slowly and calmly, so not to worry me.  
>I smiled greatfully at her knowing she would take my smile and gratitude.<p>

"That's okay" she smiled sadly.

"Do you want to talk about Jasper?" I asked hesitantly.

"... Carsile got us all first class seats, and no one else is in First Class... I explain then" she whispered.

I placed my arm across her shoulders reassuringly.  
>Before we could speak she was sucked into another vision..<p>

Watching the vision unfold on Alice's head I gasped.  
>HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! Wouldn't he?<p>

* * *

><p>(Jasper's POV)<p>

After my hunt I had returned back to the house.  
>I was pacing the room, anxiety was building up in my chest.<p>

What could I do now? I asked myself over and over again, sighing in defeat I turned the television on.

"And in local news the Cheif of Police of Forks, Charlie Swan, was found in his home late at night by one of his neighbors in a pool of his blood. He was then-"

I began to ignore the news reporter. I could visit Charlie.  
>See if he is okay!<br>Switching the television off I ran outside toward Forks Hospital.  
>When I reached the Main entrance I walked over to one of the nurses waking behind the front desk.<p>

"Excuse me, miss, can you please direct me to Charlie Swan's room?" I asked.

Slowly she looked up.

"Dear, I am unable to do that" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"...Why not?" even through already knew the answer.

"Dear, have you not heard?" the women spoke.

"Heard what?"

"That Charlie is-"

* * *

><p>(Alec POV)<p>

Chasing after Bella I was pissed at Master.  
>It was his fault she had new born strength right now!<p>

Sighing in frustration I tried to numb her scenses with my power, again. Apparently it had to effect on her.  
>Something tells me that Master new of this, that is was nit only her strange transformation that attracted Master to her.<p>

"Isabella!" I roared adding another boost of speed to my sprint.

I could see her now, and even for a new born she was a few miles infront.  
>She had broken out of the cave we had structured into a house. We were deep within the forests of Forks, I told master we should go further but he disagreed.<p>

Bella was closing in on Forks, and I was not getting any closer to Bella.  
>So as a last minute attempt I threw a tree at Bella.<br>Within a secon Bella was hit a fling toward the ground.

Before she got up I jumped onto her back.  
>I was about to start leading her to the cave when I heard a growl.<br>Looking up I saw none other then Jasper Cullen... SHIT!

* * *

><p>(3rd persons POV- Jessica and Lauren) (I HAD TO!)<p>

Groaning both girls began to sit up.  
>The brunet felt light headed and unsatisfied, the blond felt sick and agitated.<br>Once siting they looked around and noticed their third one night companion was not in sight.

"Do you think he will come back?" the brunets voice was hopeful. The blond groaned out in frustration before lying down again.

"Jess, it was a fling- he got lucky whilst looking for his dog. Nothing more nothing less, and to be honest I don't think he was that good a fuck"

"Lauren, do you actually remember sleeping with him?" Jess asked her friend confusion sweeping into her features.

"... I... Don't... What about you Jess?" Lauren asked which Jess replied with a shake of the head. Explaining quiet simply that she also did not remember sleeping with the mystery man.

Both sat in complete confusion on as to how they could not remember last night.

Lauren was thinking about if he was REALLY that good that she would not remember.  
>Whilst Jess was thinking about the moments she could remember , then a thought hit her.<p>

"Lauren?"

"Yeah Jess" Lauren answered as her thoughts were cut short.

"Can I kiss you?"

"WHAT?" Lauren cried out.

"We're both naked and after last night I still feel unsatisfied. No one is near here why not?" Jess spoke her voice throaty due to her growing arousal.

Lauren nodded bordely before straddling Jess and leaning in.

After an hour of intense making out and pleasing on either side Jess spoke out breathlessly.

"What was his name?"

"Hmm, what?" Lauren asked movin her lips from Jess's neck.

"What was his name?" Jess giggled.

"Um... DAMN IT! He told me and everything..." The girls fell Into silence as Jess lied there with Lauren sitting on her.  
>Suddenly Lauren spoke.<p>

"Marcas, he said his name was Marcas"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi!<strong>

**Like my minor cliffhanger? I was going to keep Marcas a secret for a few more chapters but thought who better then the horny bimbos of Forks High to reveal his identity!**

**I chose Marcas because (A) Aro is ALWAYS used, and (B) Marcas, to me, HAS to have negative energy somewhere!**  
><strong>To be on the Voltori, better yet to be one of the three leaders would have to mean that he or she would have to prefer the darker life style. And after his mate's death Marcas falls into a void, so here I have him going evil!<strong>

**Also, about Charlie don't expect anything from that issue for 2 maybe 3 more chapters!**

**So I would like to give a special...**

_**THANKS** hasnoalias for adding my story to your favourites!_  
><em><strong>THANKS<strong> psychovampirefreak for also adding this story to your favourites!_  
><em><strong>THANKS<strong> MoonfootLover for also adding this story to your favourites AND your alerts!_  
><em><strong>THANKS<strong> fadewind for commenting 11 TIMES! YOU FRIGGING ROCK! And for also adding this story to your alerts!_  
><em><strong>THANKS<strong> ORGirl-13 for adding this story to your alerts!_

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**  
><strong>From,<strong>

**HarbouringLies!**


	13. Jane's pain, the struggle, confessions

(Jasper's POV)

After returning from the hospital I decided I needed to hunt again. After hearing the news about Charlie I was in shock!

I knew he had lost a lot of blood, but I never thought he was so bad that-

The sound of a large crackling boom filled the air, cutting my thoughts.

Curiosity getting the better of me I decided to run towards the noise.

As I got closer I heard the distinct sound of one vampire body crashing up against another. The thoughts of Bella filled my head, pushing my legs faster as I sped up my sprit.

Noticing a clearing of sorts I slowed my pace a little. When I reached the clearing I was shocked to find my Bella being pinned down- what appeared to be unwillingly- by another vampire.

When the unknown vampire looked at me his emotions spoke it all- he was scared.

His fear led me to believe that he knew me, or at least knew of me.

"Bella" I cooed, knowing how to treat a new born. She moved her head to an awkward position to look at me.

I could sense her emotions, she was excited to see me.

"I'm going to get him off of you, I then want you to follow my scent back to my house, okay?"

She nodded. I nodded in return and in a quick motion slammed the unknown vampire into a tree.

"NOW BELLA!" I yelled. Instead of running she walked over to us and grabbed the unknown vampires jaw, dragging her nails into his skin.

He whimpered under her touch. I smirked- he was enjoying her touch, the pain she inflicted onto him. The lust he felt spoke all to well.

"She. Will. Never. Be. Yours!" I hissed.

"Bella, now go" I whispered. She kissed my cheek.

"Okie-Dokie!" she giggled before following my scent back home.

"Why do you want her?" I hissed.

"Me? Because she is my mate. My master? Because she is one of the most powerful vampires of us all" he breathed out, fear evident in his voice.

"Powerful?" I asked. But before I could get an answer a mist flowed around me, I felt myself loose sight of everything.

It was as if I was dreaming. I heard something like a chuckle.

"Normaly this is the part where I kill you. But MY Bella would not like that... You know, that could be me right now where you are, had you used your powers instead of trying to get answers about Bella. Not that I blame you, in fact I would have done the same. Now what was it you told Bella? Follow your scent" the voice became really close and hissed into my ear

"Okie-Dokie" then nothing.

(Bella)

Everything was so weird, it was if it was all a dream.

I could feel, see, touch, and hear everything so much better, yet it felt as if I was watching a surround sound movie.

Running with my hair being thrown in all directions by the breeze rushing by I felt a sence of bliss- then something hit me!

I growled, sounding animalistic.

Before I could react dangerously as I was beginning to plan, I felt the weight of a male being flung onto me.

A hiss of annoyance passed my lips.

As I was about to struggle the body pinning me swore.

"Shit"

..."Bella" a familiar voice cooed.

Twisting my neck around awkwardly to look I saw it was Jasper.

I could almost feel my eyes light up I was so excited!

"I'm going to get him off of you, I then want you to follow my scent back to my house, okay?" He whispered speaking gently.

I nodded, and quickly Jasper ripped the body off me and slammed him into a tree.

"NOW BELLA!" Jasper yelled.

I was going to run, but when I looked at the body Jasper was now pinning and I recognized him.

Walking over slowly to them, when I reached Jasper and one of my 'previous' captors Jasper was pinning I dragged my nails into his jaw.

My captor whimpered in pleasure.

Disgust crawled under my skin.

"She. Will. Never. Be. Yours" Jasper hissed. "Bella, now go"

I kissed Jasper's cheek happy that I was no longer a temptation to him.

"Okie-Dokie!" I giggled before following Jasper's scent.

I don't know why I was acting like this. I just felt as if after everything I had snapped, releasing my negative energy leaving me a more child like version of Alice.

A giggle passed my lips- it didn't hurt to say their names any more.

"Edward" I whispered with a giggle. "Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward!" by now I was shouting him name and jumping as I ran.

I had reached the house now and the smell of rotting flesh flooded burned my nose.

"Gah!" I screeched plugging my nose. Backing away from the house slowly fear scratching itself under my skin.

I remember everything. My first day in Biology, our first kiss, the meadow, the paper cut, being alone, Rosalie, the mountain lion- everything was as clear as day.

My back hit one of the trees surrounding the Cullen mansion; a dry sob broke itself out from my tightly knit lips.

"Be strong" I hissed at myself. With a quick nod of my head as my own emotional encouragement I began to stride forward.

With each stride I took I became more confident as my hand clasped itself around the door handle strong arms encased themselves around my waist and a voice whispered into my ear.

"You're coming with me"

I hissed at the voice, recognising it immediately. I hissed in response.

"Okie- dokie" he growled. I hissed once again and the struggle began.

(Marcus POV)

The Volterra castle was in sights now. Adrenalin rushed through my veins.  
>Walking through the under grounds tunnels that lead to the Throne Room I could feel my muscles all begin to tense.<p>

Walking past the receptionist whom had a look of fear on her face I smirked, she knew how I left. She lived through the pain.

She was shouting many Italian profanities at me, and was brave enough all because she thought Aro would protect her like he did last time. The mere thought of Aro protecting human life was a laugh.

Slamming the grand doors open every guard in the room took their places in front of Aro and Caius, I laughed deeply at the sight.

Using my power I could see none of the guard besides Jane had a strong bond with Aro nor Caius.

"Ahh, my dear brothers how nice it is to see you!" I called.

"Marcus, what is the meaning of this?" Aro growled.

"I wish to speak with Jane" I spoke firmly.

"No!" Caius hissed. Though I could tell my request caught Aro's attention.

".. Why?" Aro started slowly.

"Aro you cannot actually be considering this! He took one twin; let us not let him take another"

"**Silence!**" Aro growled at Caius, the growl so fierce I actually felt fear.

"Now… Brother… As I was asking earlier- why do you wish to speak to Jane?"

"I must speak to her about how she controls her ability.. Oh and also Alec as acquired a new interest of sorts shall I say"

At the mention of Alec Jane's eye filled with emotion I knew she detested. The bond shared between Alec and Jane is strong, though the strength is only one sided. Jane is bonded to Alec, though Alec is not bonded to Jane.

Quiet a complex matter, one of which I would love to complicate more.

"….. As you wish brother, Jane you and Marcus may speak in the library"

With a tight nod Jane began to walk towards the library my in tow.  
>As the doors shut behind us as we entered the library I could still sense a slight bond between and I Though the bond was only out of loyalty.<p>

"Jane how have you been"

"Tell me about Alec!" she hissed, I chuckled at her.

"What would you like to know?"

"What is his interest?" she whispered.

I grinned darkly at her,

"Wrong question"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WRONG QUESTION?"

"His interest isn't in something you can ask by 'what', though something more like 'who'" my statement caught her off guard.

".. W-Who?" she choked out.

"Do you remember the Cullens?"

"Yes, the vegetarians"

"Well, Edward, the mind reader fell in love with his mate. Though his mate was a human- Edward left this human but he left her turning into a new born. I stepped in, dealt with the situation and that was when Alec's… interest… with the girl began"

"A girl" she whispered. I grinned and nodded.

"B-but he and I, I thought t-that…" and suddenly one of the most deadly Volturi guards crumbled before me.

"I have another question, how do you control your power. Your emotions so not to hurt everyone that makes you angry"

Jane took a deep intake of breath, ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, my power is pretty complex. To give pain I need to imagine the pain in a way, no umm that didn't make sense let me re-phrase… The pain I inflict is all in the mind, and when I'm not using my power the effects of it swirls around my head and body- that's why I am such a frustrated, angry person I guess. It's another reason why Aro is so reluctant to touch me, he see everything you have seen thought everything you have though, and whilst I am thinking the constant throbbing of my power lurks in the back of my mind. When I bring pain to another person the effect of my ability wash off of my and times tenfold on my target- that's half the reason I enjoy inflicting pain so much….. This is why I keep close to Alec, with his power to numb the senses; if my pain gets out of hand he washes his ability over me in small doses. Keeping me in control but in less pain"

I was stunned but kept myself composed, I never knew Aro never told me of this.

"So what you're saying is that your power is just your emotions just stronger- and that's why you are able to control it so well?" I ignored her mentioning of Alec on purpose- that is a sore spot for her even more so now.

"Yeah, pretty much… Before you go can I ask you a favour?" she asked me in a small voice.

"Anything my dear"

"Can you tell Alec to call me, that I miss him?"

I nodded briefly before leaving the library and more importantly Italy. I was going back to Forks.

(Edward)

We were now sitting on the plane; the pilot told us about an hour ago we were going to have an hour and a half detour.  
>Saying things were awkward would be an understatement, everyone's posture was stiff and their breathing tight.<p>

It was the most tense I had ever seen them.

"We need a family meeting" Carsile whispered knowing we would all hear.

Nodding in agreement we all moved ourselves so we could see each other easily.

"Rosalie, you start" Emmet's voice was dull.

"… When Edward left I felt so angry at him, yes I knew that this human could ruin our family, but really she completed it… So I gave her my mobile number, we spoke a few times but not nearly enough as I would have wanted, but it was enough…."

"Why did you want to help her?" Esme I asked.

"I know what separation between two mates feels like-"

"What, when?"

"When Emmet and I went on a homey moon we wanted to see if we were right from each other… We are, I think"

"Can we change the subject…. Alice" Rose said turning our attention to Alice.

"Jasper and I left because I wanted to get out of hearing range from Edward, I wanted to see into Bella's future. When I did my vision was different to my others, it was as if I was Bella- and at the end of the vision Bella killed….. Charlie" gasps filled the room.

"HOW?" I hissed.

"She turned into a vampire, Jasper and I theorised that James's venom turned her"

".. I would need to run tests to prove it. But it sounds plausible" Carsile spoke.

"What happened along the way to cause…." Rosalie trailed off.

"Cause Jasper and I to get a divorce?" Alice asked, and Rose nodded.

"Well…"

Hi,

I am so sorry with how short this chapter is so short, but writers block has hit me hard!

By the way, I'm looking for this story it's about when Bella comes to Forks.  
>But Instead of being a Cullen, Edward is Mason and the Cullens get close to Bella and try to protect her from Edward who is becoming obsessed with Bella.<br>This includes the Cullens trying to kidnap Bella several times to prevent Edward getting to her- though he always jumps in before they get away.  
>Edward kinda likes Alice as a sister, and they agree to play baseball as it is the Mason and Cullen tradition.<p>

So if you know this story PLEASE PLEASE tell me!  
>OKAY, now I would like to thank everyone!<p>

Thank you ORGirl-13 for adding this story to your alerts!

Thank you Cadence Callula Laramae for adding this story to your favourites!

Thank you Lilithcase39girl for adding this story to your favourites!

Thank YOU MuzzePersson95 for adding this story to you favourites AND alerts!

Thank you witchy girl 88 for adding this story to your alerts!

THANK YOU RoyalLady9099 for adding this story to your favourites AND alerts AND REVIEWING!

Thank you beckettlovescastlealways for adding this story to your favourites!

THANKS fadewind for reviewing!

THANKS psychovampirefreak for reviewing!

THANK YOU Adrian Ivashkov111 for reviewing! AND for also adding myself to your favourites AND alerts! AND! For adding this story to your alerts AND you favourites, you are AMAZING!

So I hope to get over my case of 'Writers block' soon!  
>From,<p>

HarbouringLies, Tahlz.


	14. Claiming, the pack, SHE MINE, Charlie

**Hi, **

**I have no excuses for the AMAZINGLY late update, though to say I'm sorry I will be posting a one-shot about Alice, Jasper and the mysterious deaths of Charlotte and Peter! Also I will be doing a short story that is true to my heart, I will be doing a story on AFL, (Australian Football League) if you're an Aussie you should like it :P. **

**Not only this but I will be doing a new story, I am experimenting with this story, I already know how I want the sequel to go down but I have to get there first :). **

**I have at least another 2 stories besides the ones I just spoke of on the way but I would like to know where exactly Another Road Followed is going to a point I feel entirely comfortable to take on other stories. So down below I have a preview for the one shot, 3-shot and new story. **

**One shot:**

_He stared down at her, his ruby eyes pleading.  
>"Please Alice, they need me-"<br>"They need you! I NEED YOU!" Alice screeched, her golden eyes piercing in rage.  
>"Do you not remember that they were there when you were not, I owe them!" Jasper hissed, his calm persona out the window.<br>"Oh shut up and go nibble on so pretty girl's neck!" Alice hissed, and inwardly smirked smugly as she saw Jasper cringe.  
>"… Alice, you know why I did it, I needed it to be strong" Jasper whimpered, Alice concentrated on her anger and not amusement so not to tip Jasper they she had gotten him where he wanted him.<br>Forcing a sob to pass her lips she quickly eloped herself in his arms.  
>"I-I know b-baby, it is I am so scared of losing you and if you die… I will die and our deaths will kill Esme which will kill Carlisle which will cause Rose and Emmett to leave Edward whom will die due to be so alone, and the loss of everyone will surly kill Rose and Emmett-"<br>"ALICE! STOP!" Jasper shouted shaking Alice's shoulders. "I'll stay, okay, I'll stay. I'm sure Charlotte and Peter can manage on their own"  
>Alice nodded leaning into his chest once again, a smirk on her lips. Now was not the time to tell Jasper of her vision. <em>

**Short Story:**

_ANZAC day football, he was Collingwood's newest recruit happy to be playing with one of the fiercest footy teams in the league that was until he met his masseuses._  
><em>ANZAC day football, she has just been hired by the team she resents the most, and then she had to meet the new boy she would be giving a massage for the game.<em>

**New Story:**

_As the child clawed her way out of her mother all spectators let out an awed sigh, this one was going to be strong. A nurse quickly ran forward to retrieve the child wrapping them, in a pink towel. As the child's shrill cries filled the air the child's farther whispered to the child's mother.  
>"Do you want to hold our daughter before…" he trailed off with a sadistic smirk.<br>"I gave you__** your**__ daughter__so hurry up and end you part of the tradition"  
>A smirk played on the father's lips as he sunk his teeth into her, as the venom spread her cries grew.<br>"You always were a screamer" he muttered before walking up to his child. Holding her in his arms he watched as her lids opened revealing her piercing icy eyes.  
>Not looking up from his daughter he spoke to the numerous people around him.<br>"People, look in awe to your new princess… Princess Rosalie" _

**On for the story, though before I would begin I need to say I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters.  
>Also to show how sorry I am this chapter is 5,256 words long! <strong>

* * *

><p>(Alec POV)<p>

We clawed at scratched at one another.

"LEAVE!" she snarled at me attempting to claw out my eyes. I quickly grabbed her wrists before flinging her across the front lawn.

"I can't do that, Master wants you… And I'd be lying if didn't agree" I smirked.

She stared at me prepared herself to jump though when she went to jump she stopped, stood up straight and cocked her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

I myself now also confused got out of an defence position stood up straight and looked at her in confusion.

"… You want me?" she asked her voice timid, I smiled gently, maybe now she would understand.

"Of course baby, why wouldn't I?" I asked happy she may be accepting me, accepting us.

"How do you want me" her voice was more husky now. I gulped feeling parts of myself _excite. _

"In any way" I whispered as she slowly stalked towards me. I froze in place; I was now her prey and didn't give a damn.

"Interesting" she mumbled as she pressed herself against me. I moaned and before my eyes fluttered closed I saw her smug smirk.

She slowly began to run her hands up my shoulders, neck, face then hair. Though one hand remained cradling my face. I am not ashamed to admit that I began to purr, and even more so when she placed both hands in my hair and began to run her fingers through my hair.

"There is one _very _special place I want you, do you want to know where that is?" she asked huskily, panting in what I assumed to be lust.

"Yes" I moaned out, nodding my head franticly not bothering to open my eyes to look at her.

"AWAY FROM ME!" she hissed at me angrily and before I could prepare myself she had flung me away by my hair. I was so shocked I didn't land on my feet but face first.

As I began to growl she laughed holding her stomach and pointing a finger at me.

"What is so funny?" I growled.

"Y-you!" she was in hysterics now.

"What about me?"

"The face that I used this on Mike Newton, and it worked and I now used it on you and it worked!" in any other occasion I would be happy but not now, not when she was laughing _at _me and speaking of another man.

"Who is_ Mike Newton_?" I growled.

"A HUMAN!" she squealed obviously amused with herself. I on the other hand was not amused; I had been compared to a human!

I growled darkly and leapt forward, this action caused Bella to stop laughing and turn angry again.

"Stay back! Leave me and my Jasper alone!" she hissed, causing my heart to shatter. A deep rumble began in my chest.

"YOU'RE MINE!" I hissed, finding it hard to fight the animalistic instinct that erupted from a vampire when involving ones mate.

"I will _never _be yours!" she growled. That was it, I snapped. I was now no longer able to stop myself.

Running forward I grabbed Bella by her shoulder and shoved her into the wall of the Cullen residence.

I ran my nose up her collarbone and her neck not only inhaling her tantalizing scent but also marking her as mine. Bella hissed and growled knowing full well what I was doing.

Her doing that seemed to only rev me on, I repeated that action I did with my nose but this time I used my tongue instead. Bella continued her struggles and then fought even my what I placed my entire body on her little one.

"Mm,_ my_ Bella you really are tasty" I mumbled into her neck.

"As is my Edward" she hissed, I froze which after a moment she realised what she said and her eyes grew large.

"Edward?" I hissed "The same Edward who pretended to _love _you? The same Edward who pretended to _**mate **_with you? THE same Edward who _left _you? The same Edward who _TURNED YOU?" _I growled and hissed angrily at her.

Though all animalistic urges left me when I saw the venom brimming her lower lids, and the sobs breaking out of her lips, remorse was a deadly thing once settled under your skin and I was its victim at present times.

"Bella-" though before I could finish she un-hooked on of her arms, hit me across my face effectively knocking me down and running off.

"At least that is the opposite direction of _Jasper"_ I spat his name. Unfortunately for me Bella was running faster than the average new born at the moment which meant I had no real chance of catching her.

Though with every moment I stand here wasting time Bella got further away, and with her went any chance at happiness for me.

Running after Bella I knew my chances were slim though when I could no longer even sense her being close I gave up.  
>Standing in a clearing growling and hissing at all things that caught my eye, at one point I even snapped what appeared to be a 100 year old tree in half.<p>

Though before I knew what was happening I heard a hiss then my face met dirt.

* * *

><p>(Aro POV)<p>

What is my brother up to?  
>This isn't like him; he is the one whom wallowed in his own self-pity for day's un-end.<br>So why now, why after all these years has he 're-animated' himself? It's doesn't make sense.

And without the touch of his skin on my own to activate my ability I had no clue as to what he was doing. Before I could think any further Marcus casually walked through, facing my quickly to say thank you and good bye before leaving out the way he originally entered.

Everyone in the throne room sat there in silence for a while before Heidi whispered, knowing we were hear her that Jane was still nowhere in sight.

Panic shock through me and my eyes grew wide, Marcus did leave here quickly….

"Find her!" I chocked, before coughing and re-composing myself "FIND HER!" my voice now held dominance and in a second everyone besides Caius and I ran out of the throne room in search of Jane.

"Getting a tad bit emotional there are we, brother?" Caius drawled out in a bored town.

I hissed in warning at his accusation.

"We no longer have Alec on the guard which would mean we have to hold any valuable guard close by; do you really think we can cost the loss of another powerful guard member?" I growled out in frustration.  
>With a sigh Caius nodded his head, obviously agreeing with my statement but holding to much pride to put his agreement into words.<p>

"Master Aro! Master Aro!" Heidi called as she ran into the room, holding a sobbing Jane under her arm. I stood up, relieved and alarmed at the same time. Relieved that Jane was alive, though alarmed that she was sobbing, it takes a lot to make a vampire to sob, and it takes even more to make Jane of the Volturi to sob.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I found her in the library like this… Something Marcus said has obviously hurt her" Heidi responded trying to soothe Jane's sobs.

Looking down at Jane I whispered to her "Let me help you… Let me know what is wrong"

With a shacking breath Jane momentarily subsided her sobs and moved forward a shacking hand.  
>Taking her hand into my own I watched what had happened through the view of Jane having to ignore the constant throbbing of pain in her thoughts.<p>

_(Flashback- Jane's POV to where Marcus enters)_

_I miss Alec. I miss Alec. I miss Alec. I _need_ Alec. These thoughts continued forever repeating themselves. I miss Alec. I miss Alec. I miss Al-_

_The loud crashing of the throne room doors cut my thoughts shot, I let out a small growl of agitation at the person whom slammed said doors. Then I looked at whom exactly opened the doors and when I did I froze. _

_Marcus. _

_"Ahh, my dear brothers how nice it is to see you!" he called to the masters walking further in the room. _

"Marcus, what is the meaning of this?" Aro growled.

_"I wish to speak with Jane" Marcus spoke with a firm tone… ME? WHY ME?_

_"No!" Caius hissed. I was grateful for a second before I noticed Aro's curiosity towards Marcus and his question. Not good. _

_"… Why?" Aro started slowly._

_"Aro you cannot actually be considering this! He took one twin; let us not let him take another" Caius hissed. He really was my guardian angel today… Never thought I'd say it though. _

_"Silence!" Aro growled at Caius, the growl so fierce I actually felt fear. This meant that the chances of me having to speak to Marcus high. _

_"Now… Brother… As I was asking earlier- why do you wish to speak to Jane?"_

_"I must speak to her about how she controls her ability.. Oh and also Alec as acquired a new interest of sorts shall I say"_

_I hated to admit it, but after he mentioned Alec's name I felt the emotions I try so hard to bury deep within myself start to seep into my eyes.  
>I inwardly cringed when I noticed that Marcus had noticed the emotion I carried in my eyes too. <em>

_Before I could show him no more emotion I saw that sadistic smirk of his grace his lips and I new then trouble was staring me into the eyes. _

_"….. As you wish brother, Jane you and Marcus may speak in the library" DAMN!_

_I gave a tight nod before walking out of the throne room and towards the library, Marcus following behind me. _

_When we entered the library I was tense, for I did not want to be here… Though at the chance of crossing Aro's request…. And hearing about Alec. _

_"Jane how have you been"_

_"Tell me about Alec!" I hissed out not wanting to waste any time with Marcus's unimportant matters, and what did he do, Marcus chuckled at me!_

_"What would you like to know?"_

_"What is his interest?" I whispered. Worry scratching at me under my skin. _

_Marcus grinned darkly at me, replacing my worry with fear. _

_"Wrong question"_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WRONG QUESTION?" I growled out loudly my thinning patience snapped. _

_"His interest isn't in something you can ask by 'what', though something more like 'who'" my statement caught her off guard._

".. W-Who?" I choked out. Dis-comfort clouded me, was I really _that _replaceable he had been gone barely 2 months.

_"Do you remember the Cullens?" Why was he talking about the vegetarians? What did they have to do with Alec?_

_"Yes, the vegetarians"_

_"Well, Edward, the mind reader, fell in love with his mate. Though his mate was a human- Edward left this human but he left her turning into a new born. I stepped in, dealt with the situation and that was when Alec's… interest… with the girl began" NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

_"A girl" I whispered the feeling of worthlessness of being broken snapped through me. Marcus grinned and nodded._

_"B-but he and I, I thought t-that…" and I hate to admit it, but I crumbled, no longer caring who was there and who heard me._

_"I have another question, how do you control your power. Your emotions so not to hurt everyone that makes you angry"_

_I took a deep intake of breath, ran my fingers through my hair. I was attempting to calm myself down how Ale- how _he _taught me to do so._

_"Well, my power is pretty complex. To give pain I need to imagine the pain in a way, no umm that didn't make sense let me re-phrase… The pain I inflict is all in the mind, and when I'm not using my power the effects of it swirls around my head and body- that's why I am such a frustrated, angry person I guess. It's another reason why Aro is so reluctant to touch me, he see everything you have seen thought everything you have though, and whilst I am thinking the constant throbbing of my power lurks in the back of my mind. When I bring pain to another person the effect of my ability wash off of my and times tenfold on my target- that's half the reason I enjoy inflicting pain so much….. This is why I keep close to Alec, with his power to numb the senses; if my pain gets out of hand he washes his ability over me in small doses. Keeping me in control but in less pain" _

_I spoke in a numb tone, no longer wanting to do anything… I was empty, beaten and thirsty and the only light in my life had burned out. _

_"So what you're saying is that your power is just your emotions just stronger- and that's why you are able to control it so well?" Marcus asked, though I knew that his lack of 'Alec' talk was on purpose. _

_"Yeah, pretty much… Before you go can I ask you a favour?" I asked in a small voice, praying he would agree. _

_"Anything my dear" I should feel relief he agreed but nothing inside of my changed, or blossomed. _

_"Can you tell Alec to call me, that I miss him?"_

_Marcus nodded briefly before leaving. And when he did I fell to the floor sobbing, and yet feeling no sadness. _

_(End of Jane POV and flashback)_

Letting go of the Jane's hand I stepped back, turned around and continued to walk towards my throne, once seated I directed my eyes to Heidi,

"Take her to her chambers, don't leave her side… She needs someone right now"

Heidi nodded before directing Jane out of the throne room and towards the chambers of the castle.

"Well brother…. What now?" Caius asked his eyes watched, analysing me.

"… We go to Forks"

This would be the end.

* * *

><p>(Jasper POV)<p>

Everything was drowsy; the feeling of tiredness was tainting my senses.  
>Shacking my head harshly in an attempt to get control over my senses and I was left in vein when there was only a slight change.<p>

Standing up slowly I began to jump lightly and shake my hands and breathe out in gushes.  
>I began to run hoping that it would quickly de-fogging myself, though when I ran face first into a tree I knew I needed to take things slow.<p>

Groaning out in annoyance I began to _walk _towards the direction their scents led.  
>The further I got the easier it was to control myself and my senses.<p>

Eventually I felt confident enough to jog at human pace, and then slowly I began to run at an average human pace.  
>The closer I got to the house the faster I became by the time I reached the house I was running at the same speed as the fastest man on the planet.<p>

When I came to a halt I listened out for anything, and I was able to catch the tail end of a growl.  
>Smirking victoriously I began to run, thankfully, at vampire speed in the direction of the growl.<p>

I mightn't be faster than Edward but I wasn't too much slower either.  
>The further in that certain direction I ran the more growls I heard, and I was both happy and anxious when I noticed the growling came from only one offender, a <em>male <em>offender.

After a while I came across the growling offender, and soon noticed two things. One being that this male was _highly _agitated; the other being that this was the male that I fought earlier.

I knew that if I was patient and quiet enough I could sneak up behind him and attack and capture him before he knew what was happening to him.

Like I planned I began to slowly ooze the emotion of numbness onto him.  
>As I did this I moved so gently across the ground I was almost floating.<p>

Eventually I saw that the numbness was getting to him, and I could tell this was going to be my only real chance at an attack.  
>With one swift movement I leapt onto his back shoving the side of his face into the ground.<p>

The vampire underneath me let out a grunt.  
>He attempted to struggle but stopped trying to fight as hard when he noticed his attempts were failing. He was not strategizing, attempting to find a weakness in my attack.<p>

"Don't try" I hissed.

He growled.

"Who are you?" I growled into his ear.

"Why would I tell you?" he continued to struggle ignoring me.

"Because, we have a common want… Bella… not at the moment she doesn't like you very much though her feelings for me on the other hand…" I trailed off though I knew that his attentions was only caught by one word. Bella.

"Why would you help me?" his breath caught.

"I wouldn't" he let out his breath. I smiled smugly before continuing.

"Although, you scratch my back…"

"…You scratch mine… Deal what do you want?" he all but shouted.

"You name to begin with, and why you are here" the excitement radiating off him reminded me of a dog about to piss itself.

"Alec, I am here with Master Marcus, he is here to capture Bella. He wants her as a weapon. He wants to kill the Volturi and with Bella protecting and myself attacking it is a sure win… Though without Bella I won't have enough time to use my power before Master and myself are injured. The Volturi despite what most would think have a wider range of mental attacks then physical"

I kept my shock at bay.

"How did you know that she was turning into a vampire, it took a physic I know quite a long time to figure out, and yet you have been here watching, waiting loner then us"

"That I do not know, that was Master's work"

"Why do you wish to have Bella as a mate?" I asked.

"Why not?" he spoke, his voice holding an awed tone and he let out a dreaming sigh.

"Because of this!" I hissed. And before he could utter another noise or word I listened to the sounds of crunching ice and shattering glass as I ripped his head from his shoulders.

Finding no need to burn the corpse I set out in search of Bella.

* * *

><p>(Alice POV)<p>

They all looked at me patiently, though I had no clue how to start.

"Start at the beginning" Edward's monotone voice was the only thing that could be heard.

I gave his a pointed look and thought '_easier said than done'_

"Well… It all really started when Jasper and I left, we claimed it was to get alone time but I wanted to check Bella's future, and when I did I saw that she….. Killed Charlie…." An intake of breath was taken from everyone in the room.

"W-What?" Rose whispered.

"This vision was different to the rest I have ever experience, I _was_ Bella. All emotions she felt I felt. All Emotions I felt Jasper felt, and once my vision was done Jasper explained to me what I had been feeling" I trailed off afraid of their responses.

"… And?" Carlisle asked.

"… And he told me the emotions I, well Bella, was feeling was bloodlust. She had been craving for Charlie's blood, well I guess any blood in general"

Disgust clouded every ones features.

"But she is human"

"Have we not established that she is not human?" Rose screeched obviously and the ends of her patience. Edward and I shared a look and I knew that I had to keep the convocation going to stop any arguments.

"Jasper suggested that we go looking for her and at the time I agreed. Though as we continued on I began to catch vision of Bella reading a note and having conversation on her mobile… The convocation with Emmett… Anyway I began to think that maybe one of us should go on and the other returned here, that one little message that directed Emmett's and Esme's attention to Rose's phone would be fatal… So me and Jasper began to talk, to decide what to do, words were shared and I said Bella was not family, was no longer under our protection"

Edward growled at this.

"Jasper got angry for some reason, and said he was going to save her himself… I told him that if he was to go after Bella it would be over between us… He said that…" I paused mid-sentence.

"He said what?" Emmett asked.

"… That he wanted divorce paper's written up… And that was it he ran off, with _nothing _else to say" I accidently emphasized 'nothing' though everyone was too busy with their thoughts to notice.

_No need for them to know about Peter and Charlotte. _

* * *

><p>(Edward POV)<p>

I was too distracted by my own thoughts that I only just caught the tail end of what Alice was thinking.

'-_About Peter and Charlotte'_

I wonder what that was about.  
>Before I could ask the caption's voice rang over the intercoms.<p>

"If all passengers could all fasten their seat belts, we are about to land in Port Angeles. It is 1pm in the afternoon here and the temperature is a chilling 10 degrees, I hope you all dressed warmly, thank you"

"… We better get seated then" Esme whispered before returning to her seat. Everyone shortly following in a similar motion, though I remained I did not move I think I was almost frozen in shock, something I thought would never happen to a vampire, I mean after all we have an endless bran for god's sake!

Though when I noticed the flight hostess coming my way I moved at vampire speed to move to my original seat, so quickly the flight hostess thought she had been seeing things.

After we landed and got our belonging stole a car and got onto the freeway a loud siren filled the air.

Alice's vision had come true.

(Bella POV)

Had to get somewhere quick! Had to get somewhere quick!

I just had to!  
>OH! I know! The treaty line!<p>

I almost skipped my way over!

When I did make it there a large russet wolf met me, and when I looked into its eye's I knew.

"Jake?" I whispered.

This giant wolf thing merely nodded his head. All I could do is look in awe.

The wolf then looked over its shoulder then back to me. Jake did this a few times so I assumed that he wanted me to follow him.

And although everything inside of me was telling me to either kill him or to run away I could no, so I did the only thing that made sense to me in that moment, I followed Jake.

I walked besides Jake and ran my finger through the fur on his back. He made some sort of purring sound deep in the back of his throat, I smiled gently at him. Standing here with him is the most 'Bella' I have felt since my transformation.

When I saw Jasper something changed, as if I had been awakened from a hazy dream, but the effects of the dream still made everything a bit unclear though awake. Then meeting Jacob blew away any remaining haze leaving me as Bella.

As we continued to walk I soon noticed the strong heart beats of what I assumed to be other wolves like Jake. Another hint that these were other wolves was that Jacob had stopped 'purring' and tensed, his eyes alert and his body ready to attack.

A growl ripped out from the direction to my side and soon other began to rumble around Jacob and me. I whimper broke through my lips, I was trying to show submission to these wolves.  
>When the growling quietened, I knew they saw my submission but did not fully trust me.<p>

A large black wolf came and stood in front Jacob and I, his eyes only leaving Jacob's to look quickly at me. It appeared as if they were having a convocation, I cocked my head to the side trying to get an understanding about what kinds of communication could be had.

Though before any ideas could come to mind several other large wolves which varied in size all walked carefully out of the surrounding vegetation, and I felt myself tense. The black wolf in front of us stood larger than the rest, when he saw how tense I was he quickly let out a warning growl.

Though I could tell it was not directed at me when all surrounding wolves retreated into the vegetation and soon the trees and after a while they were so far that I could no longer sense their heartbeats.

The wolf in front of us gave a quick nod before it too retreated. I could only assume that THAT wolf was the Alpha.

Jake looked at me and I him, after a few minuted he carried on walking with me in tow. Though I noticed a certain look in his eyes, fear. He was afraid of something, though something little sparked as well. Hope.

I knew something was about to happen, something that even Jake didn't know the answers too.

* * *

><p>(Jasper POV)<p>

I followed Bella's scent as it became stronger and stronger.  
>Then I reached the treaty line.<p>

When the wind changed I could smell something disgusting laced with the beautiful aroma that was my Bella. Wolves.

A vicious snarl ripped through my lips. Looking at my watch I saw that the Cullens would be arriving soon.  
>With a snap decision I began to run back to the house. I wasn't in the right mind to discuss with the wolves so I knew that my best bet was to 'attack in numbers' so to speak.<p>

When I got back to the house I began to pace back and forth on the front yard my impatience growing as I waited for the Cullens.

_What if they don't come?_

I stopped walking and froze in place. What if they didn't come? They have given me no notice; they haven't even acknowledged that I called them to begin with!

Looking at my watch I saw that the deadline I gave them was up.  
>I knew only one person who could help me now.<p>

Picking up my phone and typing in the number I was about to call I stood there awkwardly waiting for someone to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Come to Forks, Washington _now" _I hissed.

"_Jasper?"_

"You have 3 days, if you are not here by then I will end you myself!" I hissed before hanging up. Though as I did the Cullen's came up the drive. I froze, what _have_ I done?

* * *

><p>(Alice POV)<p>

I heard his voice before I got the vision.

"-end you myself" he hissed.

I began to tremble as the vision played out in my head.

What _had _he done?

"… Alice?" Edward was hesitant to ask, he had after all seen my vision.

"… I am going to kill him! Who is he to think that doing what he did, calling who he did was going to help the situation! It will only make things worse! But _no _Jasper always had to go into attack mode, even if things won't work out! That-that … IDIOT! GRRRRR!" to say I was mad would be an understatement. _Who is he to think that we wouldn't help?-_

"You did say that _she _was no longer family…" Esme's voice was gentle but firm, and after how she has treated Edward I knew better then to argue.

It was sad that someone like Esme who protected Bella with all her heart could no longer even say her name.

When we pulled up into the drive there was Jasper standing there like the idiot he is, his phone now lying forgotten on the ground.  
>I snarled at him, and he winced slightly before putting on, what had become to be known as, his 'war mask'.<p>

We all got out using vampire speed.

"Cullens" Jasper's voice was hollow, dark.

"Jasper-"

"Mr Whitlock"

"… Mr Whitlock, you asked for our assistance"

"Yes, you see my Bella has transformed into a vampire" Edward cut Jasper off with a fierce snarl, Jasper was playing with dangerous waters here. He of all people should know that claiming another's mate can make the other dangerous and animalistic.

"MINE!" Edward continued to growl.

"No, MINE! You left her, I claimed her!" Jasper shouted, Edward continued to snarl, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme all stared at Jasper in shock. Me on the other hand, I felt my heart shatter into thousands of pieces. _He said she was just like a sister to him. _

"You call her yours and yet you have put her into extreme danger! Calling who you did, you know what that would mean for Bella!" I hissed.

Jasper began to tremble. "No, no, no, no, no! Not my Bella!" he wailed.

"MINE!" Edward shouted his tone frightening, making us all slightly close into ourselves, and before we could understand what was going on Edward had jumped onto Jasper. Jasper being too deep in emotion turmoil to realise was unable to block Edward in time.

Edward was no pinning down Jasper.

"Where is she?" he hissed.

Jasper laughed darkly "You'll never know"

"Then I'll kill you!"

"Then you have _no _hope of finding her. It is about to rain, which mean her scent is about to be washed away, I'm your last hope!" Jasper laughed.

"Don't count on it!" Edward hissed before removing Jaspers head clean off his body.

"NO!" I shouted.

* * *

><p>(3rd person POV)<p>

The room was dark, and the only noise heard was the beeping of the heart monitor, and the wheezing of the life support.

These noises continued for some while without being disturbed, it was somewhat of a haunting song. Though then a new sound was added to the beat, the clicking of two sets of shoes.

Then finally the eerie creaking of the door as it opened.

"What happened to him" the gently voice of Sandy Williams, medical apprentice asked.

"He had many cuts and bruises. He also lost a lot of blood" Sandy's mentor stated looking down at the charts he was holding.

"…Will he live?" Sandy asked with a small tremor in her voice.

"Maybe, maybe not, remember what I told you. Don't get attached, it will only hurt more if they don't make it"

"But-"

Sandy's voice was cut off by the mumbling of the patient.

"B…el…la"

"Bella? Who's Bella?" Sandy asked hope filtering in her voice.

"His daughter, she went missing a few days before"

"How sad…" Sandy trailed off.

"Vam…p….ire… Ki…ll…h…er"

Sandy took an intake of breath, causing her mentor to laugh.

"People in coma's dream girl, get used to it!"

"It's Sandy" Sandy mumbled, though Sandy instantly regretted it when she saw her mentor look down at her in anger.

"What was that?" he spoke darkly.

"Nothing!" Sandy squeaked.

"Though so!" he said abruptly before walking out, not bothering to check if Sandy was following.

With a sigh Sandy gave one last look towards the man in the bed before whispering.

"I hope you get well Charlie" before walking out though Sandy knew that his chances at survival were slim.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone!<br>**

**OMG Charlie!  
>So I thought it be best I brought him back to the story!<br>So I will have another chapter up soon of this story, I also plan to have the one-shot and first chapter to the other stories up by tonight! **

**Also I will be updating the description to 'Another Road Followed' !  
>Finally before I say thanks to everyone I need to let yawl know that I am looking for a Beta!<br>If you're interested PM me, I don't care if you have Beta'ed before, though if you have it may help :P**

**Hope to hear from someone soon!**

**From HarbouringLies. **

_THANK YOU TIME!_

_Thank you mysticpixie for adding this story to your favourites!_

_Thank you Articcub for adding this story to your favourites!_

_Thank you crazyikleangel for adding ME to your favourites! AND for also adding this story to your alerts!_

_THANK YOU! psychovampirefreak for commenting!_

_THANK YOU! harleymaria for commenting!_

_THANK YOU! RoyalLady9099 for commenting!_


	15. The Volturi

**I have read this story 30 times over, and I decided that there was so many different things I would post a few short chapter to for each different part to organise the story.  
>… Sorry this took so long, I am in a gifted program so I have a year 10-11 work load at 14 :P<br>But thanks to Mum I am no organised, and I am able to update a bit more regularly.  
>Another issue I have had is that I kinda lost passion to write this story, Twilight in general has not been as exciting.<br>Though I have about 12 chapters for Another Road Followed set.  
>I have drafted a couple other things, some Twilight, some Thor (I am going through a DarcyxLoki at the moment)<br>So yeah, **

**This chapter will be only the Volturi**

* * *

><p>(3rd person POV)<p>

"What!" Caius hissed.

"I say we go to Forks" Aro growled.

"Have you gone insane?!" Caius growled.

"What do you mean brother?" Aro questioned, he was quickly becoming annoyed with Caius questioning.

"We can _**not**_ just go to Forks! Let us think about this for a moment"

"I am thinking"

"Our opponent is, at the very least, Marcus. On his side he was Alec, one of our best attacks, then whoever else he has requited. Hell, there could be hundreds of them!" Caius exclaimed, usually it is he the one to take evasive action. Although on this occasion he knew it was best to think about what was happening.

"There is only 5" Aro spoke calmly "Not including the Cullens"

"5?" Caius whispered.

"Yes Caius, 3 other vampires that are not Marcus and Alec are working together. All three are gifted, one gets premonitions of sorts- not as powerful as Alice Cullen though, another is gifted in tracking, although is aged at over a few hundred years and so is a magnificent fighter. The last is a freshly turned vampire, making her stronger and faster than most.. Her gift though, her gift I believe is a mental shield…. There may only be 5 of them, but they are deadly and need to be taken of NOW!"

"… How do you know?" Caius asked "I am certain you never touched him"

"Brother, I have been with you and Marcus almost a millennia, because of this I am able to 'project' my gift on to the both of you. The downside is I can only see the past few months, not everything" Aro explained.

Caius was shocked, but quickly recovered.

"Wait a few weeks, if you are correct and there is a mental shield then we need to plan. Our best mental attack has been traumatised out of action, and a majority of our other gifted vampires are mental attacks. We need to plan!" Caius was at the point of pleading now. There was no other choice.

Aro considered what Caius was saying, and decided that being patient and planning would be for the best.

"We will stay, but only long enough so that we are able to plan" Aro commanded.

Caius nodded before leaving the room already devising plans inside of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, <strong>

**I will try to have another chapter up within a couple hours. **


	16. La Push Wolves

(Disclaimer: I am happy to announce I OWN NOTHING! Imagine the stress from being the creator of Twilight!)

The Wolves:

(Jacob's POV) I KNOW RIGHT

I loved the feel of Bella running her fingers through my fur. I am not ashamed to admit that I still wished I had imprinted on her, vampire and all.  
>She is just so beautiful, and unbreakable. All the boys have to be so careful with their imprints, if Bella was mine I wouldn't have to be!<p>

'_That's enough Jacob!' _Sam barked, haha barked.

'_Dude, that was lame, even for you… Besides Sam is right, stop think about the blood suck that way!' _Paul, the dickhead.

'_Do NOT speak about her that way' _I growled, mentally and physically.

I saw Bella flinch, her fingers leaving my fur for a moment. I whimpered, in a flash Bella's fingers were knotted gently in my fur.

'_Leech-lover' _Paul hissed.

'_Man-whore!' _I exclaimed back.

Paul's response was just a wolfy snort.

We were getting closer to the reservation now, and I wasn't sure how Bella would cope being around humans.  
>I had a pair of shorts close by, I could change into those.<br>Sam and Paul told me they wanted to shift back also.

I stopped abruptly, catching Bella's attention.

"Jacob?" She asked, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and rubbed my nose into her stomach, hoping she would understand I wanted her to stand still.  
>Paul, Sam, and I quickly trotted off to my shorts, shifted back, changed and ran back to Bella.<p>

When she saw me I could tell I was not what she was expecting.

"He Bells" I chuckled.

"Jacob!" Bella squealed, next thing I know she was in my arms, her legs rapped around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around her, and put my face in her hair.

"You're a wolf… Oh! Those stories!" Bella spoke, I smiled at her… She is so beautiful.

"You have good memory, yes those stories appear to be true. What wasn't mentioned though was how hot I would become" I joked, I heard the other guys snort.

Bella giggled, her voice- ironically enough- like bells.

"Silly Jacob"

"You don't think I'm hot" I acted mock offended.

"I think you have gotten, _bigger_… And I like seeing your face, you always hid behind your hair"

I blushed, it was barely noticeable with my now darkly tanned skin, but due to Bella's improved eye sight she could tell.

"That's my thing" She laughed, the inhaled deeply. It seems she noticed my scent.

"Eww! You stink!" Bella cried out, covering her nose.

I placed Bella down, and it appeared she became a bit more serious.

"Jake, it is simple knowledge wolves, and whatever I am, don't get along… Why am I standing here, and not in several different pieces whilst being set alight?" She asked.

"Bella, you and your father, you have always been a part of La Push, we just want to help-" I was trying to think of something but she cut me off.

"CHARLIE!" She shouted, "Oh, god.. What have I done? Is he dead?" Bella sobbed.

"Shh, shhh, no Bells, he isn't dead… He is in a coma, he, he lost a lot a blood" I tried to explain calmly.

"And a little new born found it" Paul sneered.

"PAUL-"

"No, he is right, I couldn't control myself… And now, now he could die.. Kill me!" Her head snapped up, her eyes blazing bright red with blood, they were brighter than before.

"W-w-what?! NO!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I could not kill her.

"I could" Paul muttered.

"Shut up Paul" Sam ordered.

Paul just shrugged.

"I am not killing you, nobody here is going to kill you, do you understand?" I asked.

"But-"

"No 'buts' Isabella, do you wish to know the true reason we kept you alive?" I asked.

"Yes" she whimpered.

"You have been a part of the Black family for a long time, also I know there is good in you… I don't know if you remember but that other vampire with you, you protected me from him… He was going to kill me, but you stopped him… My father, as chief, has requested you go through a trial, if you pass you are to help the La Push wolves in the killing of vampire, if not you will be let on your way… YOU. WILL. NOT. DIE, do you understand?" I asked.

All Bella did was nod, and for now that was enough for me.


	17. The Cullens

Hi guys,

Sorry for the delay, school is in the process of choosing electives for next year. And cause I want to do 3 VCE courses in year 10 there is A WHOLE HEAP of discussion going on.

On with the story,

HarbouringLies.

(Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING)

* * *

><p>(Edward POV)<p>

I sat there motionless, Jasper's decapitated head in my hands.  
>I could faintly hear Alice sobbing in the background, but all I could think was.<p>

'_He tried to claim something that is __**mine**__'_

I kept thinking this sentence over and over, then suddenly Carlisle's voice filled my ears.

"He isn't going to take your Bella son, he won't" Carlisle was trying to reassure me, and I realised I was mumbling out my thoughts.

The wind changed, I could smell the upcoming rain- like Jasper had said- but there was also a twine of something different. Something sweet of freesias….

"BELLA!" I growled snapping my head into the direction of the woods.

I dropped Jasper's head, my hands limp at my sides, shoulders tense.

"Son" Carlisle started, going to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Mine!" I snarled, quickly avoiding his touch. It wasn't he I wanted to feel on my body.

"Calm down, Mason- you don't care about her anyway" Esme growled.

I tensed, from the corner of my eye I could see Carlisle do the same.

"Esme- NO!" Carlisle cried out, knowing her mistake.

I sped to be standing in front of her in a fraction, before Carlisle could even move to protect her.  
>My hand latched onto her throat. Rose, Emmett and Alice were all holding Carlisle.<br>Alice was explaining I would do no harm to Esme, that this needed to happen.

"Listen here _Esme_" I spat. I saw her flinch at my tone, I inwardly smirked.

"I have been very lenient about how you have been treating me for the past couple months- I did deserve it. _Never, and I mean never_ tell me I do not care about _my _mate- she is _mine_- and unlike you I look after the things in my care. Also, never again may you refer to me as Mason, I am a Cullen- and never forget I have been a Cullen longer then _you. _I am the stronger of the two of us and I respect Carlisle more then to allow him to have an arrogant, rude mate- _DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" _my voice deepened with each word until it was nothing more than a dark hiss.

"Yes-s Edward, I am sorry" she was sobbing.

"_Good" _then venom in my voice was crippling.

I let go of her, and sped off into the forest tracking the scent of what is mine.

* * *

><p>(Rosalie's POV)<p>

Jasper was decapitated.

Esme was a mess.

Carlisle was a mess.

Alice was broken.

Emmett had lost the spark in his eyes.

Edward has gone criminally insane.

Bella is somewhere- and a vampire.

I was numb.

This is not my family, these people are only shells of who they once were and to see them like this is defeating.

I felt my eyes glaze over in tears that would never shed, and if anything that just made everything all the more worse.

I have to do something.

"Carlisle, you Esme and Alice should all go inside- heal Jasper. Emmett you and I will go after Edward, he isn't in the right state of mind now and, even if he doesn't agree, needs help in finding Bella. Right now she is the only thing that can stop him- does everyone agree?" I asked, trying to make my voice anything but dead.

They all nodded their heads and we all set off to your set tasks.

My thoughts were strangling me, there was just so much to consider.  
>As I was running I felt a large hand slip into my own.<br>I looked over and saw Emmett there, smiling softly towards me.

"Everything will be okay" he whispered.

And right now I had nothing left but to believe him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey Guys, <em>**

**_So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!  
>I have a day off tomorrow and do have homework, but to get the creative vibes flowing I will be working on both of my stories.<br>So I will have a Test Tube babies chapter up in the next couple hours. _**

**_Tell me what you are thinking. _**

**_From. _**

**_HarbouringLies_**


End file.
